Into hiding we go
by Youikina
Summary: Fear is gathering throughout the countries. To save not only themselves and their friends, the countries are forced to go into hiding. Xovers with Batman, Teen Titans, and many more! Yaoi! M just to be safe for later chapters RussiaXTorisXCanadaXlatvia JapanXGreece ItalyXGermany Have to read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let everyone know, this is a rough draft. I have not finished editing it, and I will fix any mistakes later. **

**Thank you for your time!  
**

**From Youikina**

**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, Hetalia, and several other places I will put in later.**

**P.P.S I am not going to use lines anymore because my stupid computer will make a line every time I push enter, if I use linebreaks  
**

**00000000000  
**

Please read the note above before you start reading the story

Arthur looked at his paper in worry. It has been many years since he last felt this dread. This dread came with one name, Lord Voldemort. This man caused him so much pain, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. By the laws of the nations, they could not get involved in the lives of their people. Even if they wanted to stop a raving homicidal bastard. That did not mean, he could not keep an eye on the child, who defeated Voldemort all those years ago.

He made sure that no one bothered the boy, and that Vernon kept his hands to himself. As soon as he found out that Voldemort returned, he had to make changes so the world conference would be held in a different country. He would probably be asked why later today at the conference.

The more news he got, the more worried he became. His ministry is doing nothing to stop Voldemort, only ignoring his existence, which will harm them in the long run.

"Mister Arthur, your cab is here," said the maid of the hotel, he is staying in. Arthur stood and headed to the World conference in a taxi cab. The streets of Moscow seem to pass him by, before it stopped at his spot. Getting out, he headed into the meeting; where he is already five minutes late.

Opening the door, he stepped in, causing the heads of the other nations to look at him.

"Iggy, you look like crap," said Alfred, making Arthur glare at the younger country for a second before sitting down.

"What is wrong, England. There must be a reason why we came to Russia instead of England," asked Ludwig, before Arthur sighed.

"Voldemort is back," was all he said before mixed reactions went around the room. Faces of horror and pity went around the room.

"There must be a bigger reason," said Russia, snatching everyone out of their shock.

"Voldemort is laying low for now, but he has found out that the countries are personified. He intends to hunt all of us down," said Arthur.

"So you made us come to another country so we wont be endangered while being in England," said Ludwig, making Arthur nod.

"My brothers and I are still healing from the first war. If this one lasts just as long and has as many deaths, I do not know how long I can take it. My intell informed me that they already know what I look like, so I am going to go undercover as a new caretaker at Hogwarts. As long as Voldemort does not know my true name, he can not control me," said Arthur, before sitting down.

"Do you think my brother and I are in danger," asked Lily, making the others go quite. Switzerland was about to say something.

"Lily, the barrier of neutrality is the strongest barrier to ever exist, as long as you destroy any knowledge of your human names and your country names being connected, the barrier will still stand," said Arthur, giving a small smile. Switzerland's smirk quickly vanished, to be replaced with anger.

"So what your saying is, that if this Voldemort find outs our real names, the barrier will be useless," demanded Switzerland, pounding his fist on the table.

"Should Voldemort preform the right ritual, then he will be able to force you to drop the barrier. However, he will need your name Switzerland. I helped create that barrier, so I know how it works. The only person who can drop that barrier is you. As long as you are safe, then Lichtenstein should be fine," said Arthur, before Switzerland sagged.

"Where is this ritual," demanded Ludwig, looking him in the eye.

Arthur pulled out a very old book, with leather bindings.

"Switzerland, I need you to take this into the barrier with you. Russia, the spell wont work for you, so do not even think about stealing it. The spell was designed for a human to control any nations, who true name is revealed," said England, causing Russia to look down, and Switzerland to look at the book with suspicion.

"Why do you want me to take this book," asked Vash, looking at him with a critical eye.

"The barrier around your land is the strongest to every exist. The one place Voldemort will expect the spell to be is in a place where he can't reach, he wont be able to use the spell if it is behind the barrier. He will be forced to look for the second book, which has been missing for thousands of years," said England, making Switzerland nod his head in agreement. Switzerland held the book tightly to him.

So if Voldemort has the second book, then we are screwed," said America, looking down at the ground.

"Since my brothers and I are the closest, he will come after us first, but I suggest all of you go under cover or hide your names extremely well, even you Russia. I doubt you would want that man to control you," said England, looking down at the table in worry.

"Where will you go England," asked America, looking at him with sad eyes. Worry is evident through the entire room.

England pulled many plain black books from his bag, and handed then to everyone.

"Where we are going must be kept hidden, even from our bosses. There is nothing they can do, and they might get compromised in the future. I am going to attend Hogwarts as a caretaker, but my brothers are not going to come with me. Sweden, Finland, may I take Sealand with me. He will play the role of our little brother and will be able to learn to harness his magic. He looks eleven as it is," said England, before worry became stronger on the two nations faces.

"Will we be able to speak with him," asked Sweden.

"Yes, these books are all able to contact each other. First write now the name of the country or normal name of the person you wish to speak to, and you will be able to leave a message or write back and forth. No one will able to read it but you, because it will be written and translated from your original languages. I will be writing in Latin when I write so no one will be able to fully read my writing. Also, they have notice me not charms so you can write to someone in public, and no one can look over their shoulder," said England, before Finland gave a small smile.

"Peter may go with you," said Sweden, before England handed over a gold coin. "This is a portkey, which will bring him to Hogwarts Express. I have bought all of his supplies. Here is the date, you will have at activate it. Be there early, so he can get situated in. Make sure he does not mention anything about countries or about certain things, it might lead to trouble."

"My portkey is going to go on in ten minutes. France, I need you to promise to behave, no running around and flirting with everyone. Russia, you are not allowed to harm or kill anyone. It will draw attention if the charges just vanish. Ludwig, keep italy at bay. Spain, take Romano somewhere safe for a year, do not let him do anything stupid. America, promise me that you will stay in America," said England, as he looked at his former little brother.

"Iggy," started America, but England felt as if he is being pulled through a tube.

00000000000

Arthur landed outside a tavern. Looking up at the castle, he gave a sigh. He slowly began to make his way up the castle. As soon as he stepped into the doors, a house-elf appeared.

The house-elves eyes went wide, but England put his hand over the elves mouth.

"How about after my meeting, I will meet you in the kitchens," he asked before the house-elf nodded. Arthur made his way to the Headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at him as he sat across from him.

"Mister A. Kirkland, you wish to be a caretaker," asked the old man.

"My parents have passed away and I need a job. My younger brother has come to hate me, but I need to get him into school. If I work here, may my brother attend," asked Arthur, before Albus nodded his head.

Things are slowly getting done on this end.

00000000000

America sighed as he looked around the room in worry. Iggy was really scared the last time they spoke. If this Voldemort found that ritual, then they are all screwed. So be promised Iggy to keep himself in America and Safe.

He could do those things. He is a Hero!

As of right now, he is currently working on trying to find a place to stay low.

He knew what he could do, he is going to be a coach. Moving the stuff around his desk, he smiled. He would move to Jump City. A place where he could blend in easy.

Maybe he could run a cafe or something.

Then he could see some Heroes at work.

He needs to get packed

00000000000

Russia sighed as Lithuania stood by his side as he is packing the house the house up. Latvia is currently passes out, from fainting from shock. Estonia is packing away his belongings.

"Russia, where are we going," Lithuania asked to his boss, with a look of worry written completely on his face.

"Latvia is going to stay with Ukraine and help her work on her farm. Estonia is going to be with Greece, helping his catalog some of the ruins he found. You may go wherever you please. I know you are smart enough to keep your head down," said Russia as he looked him right in the eye. Lithuania instantly knew that the larger nations is not liking the feeling of letting his nations go.

"Russia, may I stay with you," asked Lithuania, making the larger nations eyes go wide.

"Why would you want to stay with me," asked Russia, looking at his underling with a calculating look.

"May I speak freely," asked Lithuania, before Russia nodded.

"Russia, you may be scary a lot of the time, but you have never really harmed any of us. There is also the fact, that you protect us, because we are your underlings. Though we might be scared of you, we do care for you. Half of the time, I worry that your sick or lonely. I do not want to leave you alone while there might be someone, who can make you become an underling. I would like to stay with you to make sure that we both keep our heads down," said Lithuania, before Russia gave him a real smile. Not one of those smiles that scared people; this smile reaches his eyes.

"Lithuania, I am going to be in place, where it will not be good for your health. If you wish to come with me, I will protect you, but you will not like how," said Russia, before Lituania looked him right in the eye.

"As long as you are there to protect me in some way, I will be fine. I wish to stay with you Russia," said Lithuania, before he was pulled into a hard hug.

"I will protect my little Toris from now on," said Russia, before looking at the two in the doorway, both were smiling.

0000000000000

Vash smiled as he reached his house. Lily is right behind him. His arm is tightly wrapped around a leather book. This book could doom them all, but it can not be destroyed, due to the spells cast on it by Ancient Greece.

He had to hide this book and keep it safe, for the both of them. With a sigh, he looked at his sister. He loves her so much, he will not let that bastard harm her.

His little sister means the world to him. he would go through the fiery gates of hell and endure the tortures there, than let that bastard harm his sister.

He did not see the look of worry etched on his sisters face as she watched him pace in the doorway of their home.

No one is going to hurt them, not when they both can protect each other.

0000000000

Kiku Honda stared at the two next to him. Ever since the news of Voldemort's return, Italy has been scared out of his mind. Germany had only been able to calm the nation down only so much.

"Italy, how about you to stay at my hidden flat with me. My boss does not even know about it. This way, you will be out of your countries, which will entiltle more safety. You can open up a pasta shop to past the time," said Kiku, before Italy looked at him with big brown eyes.

"I'll do it," said Italy, before Germany smiled at his little friend.

"I suggest you get packed. We have a portkey to my hidden flat," said Japan, before the other two went off to do whatever they needed to get done really fast.

0000000000

Voldemort smirked as he walked through the halls of Malfoy manor. It was only a matter of time before hew gathered all of the countries under his control. All he needed to do now is find out their name. Many years ago, he found a book, that he didn't deem worth his time. However, after reading it for once, he found this could be his way to control the world.

The only problem is that the book did not have the human names of the nations or pictures of them. Well, there is one picture. It is a picture of the United Kingdom persona. This nation will know the names of all the countries. So he needed to find his man, but he did not know his name.

He would send his most powerful spies across the globe to find these people, so he can control them.

This is going to be a hard job, but in the end, he will will.

000000000000

**Hello! Goodbye! PAY ATTENTION! I bet none of you will guess where Lithuania and Russia will be!  
**

**from  
**

**Youikina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone, **

**I just wanted to let you know that I have not edited this story much. I will go over it later, and fix the mistakes.  
**

**From  
**

**Youikina**

**00000000000  
**

Francis sighed as he made his way around a wizarding tavern. On a request from a friend, he began working at the Three Broomsticks, a small tavern owned by Madam Rosmerta. Many Wizards will blab about things when they are drunk, and he would send the information back to his friends.

In the last few days, he has been hit on by several wizards, who knew he is a guy. What creeps! They knew nothing about romance and love!

There is nothing that dignified allowing males to hit on him, unless he did the hitting. The only males he ever hit on where the other nations, because it is fun to watch their reactions most of the time. Except for Arthur, Arthur could hit on him any day of the week.

Snapping out of his daydream, he looked around the filled tavern. Most of the customers are guys, and are giving him lustful looks. He did not like the way most of them looked at him. It filled him with dread and terror.

With Rosmerta's permission, he cleaned the place up a bit, new chairs, tables, and floors. It looked slightly modern with most of the old fashioned stove tops and iceboxes. He explained to Rosmerta that germs cause bacteria and how the spread. He cleaned the place a lot.

He made several french dishes, that sold really fast in this place.

"Francis, are you okay," asked Rosie, as he was allowed to call her. He snapped out of his thoughts, before looking the older women in the face. She was a nice women sure, but she lived to make a profit the legal way. He noticed a few people slipping her gallons. He was sure as hell, getting a few stalkers around this place, and stalkers want to know everything about their obsession. He is their current obsession! He did not want to be stared at like a fresh slab of meat!

He would do this for Arthur, and Rosmerta gave him a slight glare. He did not need to loose this job, so he acted like he did not notice her glare.

She would most likely give him a small raise with all the money she had been given. He looked at the women, before nodding.

"Rosie, may I have a break to eat," he asked, before getting a smile from the women. She loved the way he acted, and the fact that he brought in a lot of business from creepy males that came here to watch him, who apparently had nothing else to do with their time.

She handed him a fresh made meal of eggs and potatoes. He smiled as he began to eat them.

"So do you have family," she asked, the tavern quite. Many of the people wondered about him, so they listened carefully.

"Yes, I do. I am currently divorced, and have a set of twins," he said, before gaps rang through the rooms. Many heads tilted his way to get a better listen to the words he is saying. Arthur better be nice to him, because this crap is seriously annoying and creep-ed him out.

"Twins, what are there names," asked Rosie, smiling at him.

"Alfred and Matthew, are their names. Alfred is a Gryffindor, but Matthew is Hufflepuff. When we got divorced my wife took Alfred away, leaving Mattie with me. Both are of age now, and have moved away from us. Alfred moved to some American City, he left after a huge brawl with his mother, and Mattie moved to Canada to avoid his bully of a big brother," said Francis, before eating his food. He needed to keep up his energy to keep up with his ugly flirting bastards. He loved Arthur too much to let him down; even if that man hates his guts. He would have to keep this job, but he will not allow that man to so much as touch him.

000000000000

Matty stared at the suit in front of him. He is currently in Gotham City, which is the best place for him to be. Who would expect pathetic little Mattie in a place full of danger. As of yesterday, he got a job at a suit store, which caters to the rich. He is really good at making his own outfits, he does have an interest in anime.

He was noticed for the first time in a long time, and he was asked to personally make outfits for Bruce Wayne. Wayne is the big boss in this place, the richest man to exist. Matty just looked dumb as he was told who batman and Bruce Wayne is.

He loved this city, even though it is full of violence. He made several friends, and there was that time where batman saved him from being jumped. Those were some of the best days he had had, and he wont change then for anything.

Is it sad that complete strangers paid more attention to him then his own family? He needs to get those thoughts out of his head, he is working. The suit shop, where is working now, is currently in the process of moving.

Smiling, he packaged up all that is left, before he turned to look at the ceiling. These past few day have been the best days of his life. Even if the days were spent cleaning out an old store to move to a new one.

Since all the packing is done, they will be able to move the boxes on schedule tomorrow.

It is time to close up the shop. With a loud gasp from his fellow employee, a women named Candace, Candy for short. He turned to see a very frightening thing.

Outside of the door stood a man well known in this City. His name is Joker, a man who is clearly insane. Fear raced through him. If this man hurt him, and he healed so fast, he would have to move out of this town within three days of being here.

The door opened, and the Joker stepped in. Matty could only stare at the blood that is splattered all over the purple suit and the white face makeup. His stomach jumped sky high, he did not like this man at all.

The Joker's hand moved up to his neck. Matty immediately thought that the clown is going to try and strangle him to death. Instead, his head was forced up, and he had to look into eyes filled with madness.

"I heard your the new suit maker in town," said the Joker, never loosing that smile. It made him very scared, thinking what the Joker is going to do to him.

" I am," he whispered, his voice never getting loud at all, which made him more desirable than most suit-makers, who yell at people for moving.

The Joker's smile spread wider before he stepped beside him.

"I am in need a three new suits and I want them done before Midnight tomorrow, or you will live to regret it," said the Joker, before stepping away from him.

"No one is going to call the cops, or I blow up this entire street. You have until tomorrow kid, here are the measurements," said the Joker slipping a piece of paper into his pocket.

"I like you kid," the Joker said before giving an insane laugh. That laugh would forever live in his nightmares.

The Joker left the shop and Mattie did the only thing that made sense. He passed out cold on the floor.

0000000000000000

Japan smiled as he looked at all the customers Italy brought into this small place. The pasta here is the best in Tokyo. There is nothing he would change to see all the smiles on the faces of his people from eating Pasta made by Italy himself.

Germany is currently taking people to their booths, trying to hold his temper as a diva badmouthed Italy. It seems the one thing that Germany can do but no one else is insult Italy. She was escorted from the premises before Germany blew his top.

The place is called Little Italy, made to be like a china town place. It is the best place for Pasta. Reservations were allowed and anyone is let in. People with Kids got the bigger tables. The place feels like the real Italy, a place where everyone can feel welcome, and share in a nice atmosphere. The walls are painted a nice tan, but they have texture on them, to make them look like stone. Then There is stacks of wine and a large white board to show the days specials, hanging on the wall right when entering the store. This place felt calm and safe, and made it easy for minds to get off stressful things.

They served the best Italy wine, and the best Japanese Sake in this place. All of the customers when home happy, except for his boss, who was told he was not allowed at the place because a lawyer came up with a fake sex scheme to keep him away. Everyone who entered the doors of Little Italy is treated like family, which brought the customers back most of them time. That and the fact Italy managed to memorize most of the peoples names, so he could treat them like family.

It was as though their good luck would last, but that was before the mysterious deaths stared to happen to the criminals all around the world. Japan knew instantly that it is not the work of a normal being, but someone with a supernatural power.

Italy was terrified of the being known as Kira, but he has no where to run.

They are already in hiding, so they needed to lay low, and make sure they follow all laws.

The ding of the doors opening made him smile. Looking at a brown haired boy in a school uniform, he said," Welcome to Little Italy, how many are in your group today?"

0000000000000

Arthur smiled as he cleaned the familiar floors of Hogwarts. As soon as he looked at the place, he scolded the house-elves for not doing their duty, which resulted in a one eight turn around in a night. The dark stone walls of Hogwarts turned into a light gray, and they seemed to shine. The House-elves told the headmaster that grandmother elf scolded them.

He took time cleaning and Filch seemed to like chatting with him. Miss Norris seemed to tolerate him. He was a ghost in the halls, he made no move to step out, even when he caught Severus Snape harassing his students. He simply turned it into Dumbledore, along with evidence. Soon, Severus Snape will either be fired or forced to apologize to all the students of Hogwarts.

He smiled as he was walked by.

None of the students paid him any mind, thinking of him as a squib. Some Slytherins dare attempt to Prank him, but got detentions instead.

No one liked to get detentions because the house-elves will decided to stop taking care of them for a certain amount of time, which resulted in the less intelligent people to stink for several days.

He needed to think more about the issues on hand, but stressing about it is not going to do him any good. He needed to put his mind at ease, if only for a little while, but his brain wont let him stop stressing.

France told him about the rumors of the Dark Lord finding a sacred book that will lead him to power.

As soon as he heard that, he was glad he left most of his memories in a pensive at home. Even if he was caught, Voldemort would not be able to scan his mind to find the names of the other countries.

If Voldemort is getting close, then he would need all the help he can get to keep his friends safe.

With a sigh, he entered the great Hall. It is time for supper, before going to bed. Dealing with these kids is going to be a hassle, especially with Umbridge in Hogwarts.

000000000

Latvia stared at Russia's big sister in front of him. He was sent to live with her, but he is starving. She had no money and Russia locked down his account until he returned to wherever he was. By that time, he is going to be dead. That is not really true, he is just going to be very sick, and weak.

He knew Ukraine was poor but not this poor. Working on the farm is hard work, but it is even harder to do when one has no energy to keep going. He would take Russia and his pressure over his sister any day.

Then there is the fact that Belarus came over every day, trying to kill him for not knowing where her beloved big brother is!

He told her many time that he did not know, but she plans to cut him open to be sure.

He wants to go back and live with Mister Russia.

00000000000

America smiled as he watched a video of a villain getting his butt kicked by the Teen Titans. He has been here for several day, but he made no move to talk or speak with the titans. He could not be seen with them. He is the Hero, and he loves being the Hero. However, no one would expect him to be a villain. He made sure not to harm anyone, just to get to know a few small time villains. Here he is called Alfred Jones Frank. Here he will be able to get arrested and stay in jail.

If this Voldemort is as smart as England says, he really needs to lay low and cover his tracks. Voldemort might not come after him right away, but there is no doubt in his mind that it is only a matter of time before the war crosses the Atlantic. It is best to do the opposite of what comes naturally, so he stole bikes, and didn't give a crap. The Government would all pay it back later anyway.

Speaking of his government, he became a very popular missing. The government is searching every place for him, high and low. They knew their must be a reason for it, but he could see the fear of one of his friends on Camera. They posted his face everywhere, even in Jump city.

That is why he is currently in a black and red outfit. He stole a suit from Robin, and became the new Red X.

He never knew messing with heroes could be this much fun, but he would trade it all to be a hero again. He is America after all. He is a Hero.

With a sigh, he looked at Gizmo, who is currently fighting over food with another villain, but the name escapes him.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all, but what choice did he have. Everyone knew the countries are the stereotypes of their people, which will make it easier for them to track down. So the best way to avoid detection is to be the person they are not.

He needed to be a villain as long as he can, to keep his country and his people safe. It is a hero's duty.

00000000000

**That is all for now****!**

**From  
**

**Youikina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ****Everyone!**

**I just wanted to let you know that the interview went great and they will call me tomorrow! I am so excited. Hopefully, I will get the job. **

**There is another thing. A friend of the family got injured today. I do not know exactly what happened only that his neck was snapped. **

**I can only hope he is not paralyzed.**

**From **

**Youkina**

**000000000**

Matty stared at the face in front of him. This man is the Joker, the most insane criminal in all of Gotham. He made seventeen outfits for the Joker. He was only suppose to make ten, but he overworked himself. Being a nation, he could work a lot faster than a human. Though, for some reason, he does not feel scared of the clown villain.

He was picked by one of the Jokers minions and brought to as warehouse. This place is filled with a lot old crap, that has most likely been here for many years. The dust seemed to be around him in mounds. Every step he made caused a small dust cloud to appear near his feet.

He really did not want to be here, but the Joker told him that if he did not come, he would be responsibility for all the deaths that are to come.

This Joker is certainly a bastard.

The Joker smiled at him, before opening his mouth.

"You got the suits, sewing-boy," asked the Joker, giving a crazy smile. This guys might be crazy but Russia is scarey. It was not well known, that he loved Russia with all of heart, but he did not dare admit his love to the larger nation.

Plus, Russia has Lithuania. Every time he saw those two together, it broke his heart. He wanted to be with Russia too.

The Joker, frowned seeing the blond lost in thought. If there is one thing that the Joker hates, is that he hates to ignored. Then a dark smirk plagued his lips, before he went the boy across the face.

What the Joker did not expect the smaller male to catch his hand, and kick him right in the ribs.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay," said Matty, causing the Joker and his men to gap at the smaller male in shock.

"You sure are strong," said the Joker, holding his hurting rib.

"Of course, my brother is bully and football player. I had to learn to protect myself. I do not like hurting people, even if they hurt others," said Matty, before handing over a large box.

"This hold seventeen suits. They should last a while," said Matty, before poking the joker in the rib. The Joker in shock. Before the Joker could harm him, Canada twisted his arm behind back.

"Joker, I bruised the fifth rib on your right side. It should heal soon. Try not to get into any fights, or you might really break it," said Matty, before the Joker stared at him confused. The Joker is used to people bring afraid of him for little things. Matty let the Joker go.

"What aren't you scared of me," asked the Joker, looking into the eyes of the young man in front of him.

"The man I love is crazy. I might be scared of him sometimes, but I will always help him when I can. His name is Ivan Braginski," said Matty, before gasps rang from some of the man.

"You mean the Russian Mafia leader Ivan Braginski," asked one of the help.

"Yeah, but he never notices me. He has Toris," said Matty before standing to full height.

"I need to go home and get some sleep," said Canada before walking way. Normally, the Joker would kill anyone who helps him. However, this is in love with a man as crazy as himself. This boy would never be harmed by him.

For someone so normal to love someone as crazy as him, is a god sent. Harley really did not count, she is as insane as he is. She is more girlish, which is not his kind of his thing. He could only hope that a boy like this one will one day love him.

He would love to see what this Ivan thought of the little blond in front of him. He would have to send that man the confession tape. This man needed to know what kind of love this boy has for him. If this man accepted him, then the man will have two loves. The first, would be Toris, a man that the boy named earlier. The second would be this spicy little blond in front him.

000000000000

Ivan glared at another guard at this American prison, where he had himself placed. If this Voldemort and his followers were as dumb as he thought they were, then they would not think that a nation would place in a prison in the country he despised the most.

He hated the color orange with a passion right now. This color does not suit him or his little Lithuania. This place fun though. It allowed him to beat the crap of those who dare to try beat him or take little Lithuania away from him. Some people in this place are just so weak.

Toris hide behind him. It became well known that you never messed with anything that Ivan Braginski claimed as own. Toris is in this category. That lesson was learned fast when a punk tried to have some fun with Toris. That did not end well with the punk, he was beaten within an inch of death.

Toris did everything for Ivan, including cooking and taking care of him.

Ivan smiled as he watch Lithuania make him steak and potatoes, much to the jealousy of the other inmates. Though he was in prison, he would still eat good food. His contacts allowed that as well. Lithuania made a small dish from his homeland for himself.

There is nothing he could do do the guards unless they tried to harm Lithuania.

"Mr. Braginski, there is something you see," he heard, before looking up at the warden at his facility. The warden shivered as Russia stood up. Giving a guard a stare, he smiled.

"Watch my little Toris for me. I will back," he said, before walking behind the warden, who is currently heading to his office.

He was sat in front of the warden's desk and a video stared to play on the computer screen. It is little Matvey, America's little brother. There are about five men that are seen on screen, one of which is the villain known as the Joker. This Joker is one of the American Villains that inspired him with some of the torture he does.

"The man I love is crazy. I might be scared of him sometimes, but I will always help him when I can. His name is Ivan Braginski," said little Matvey, causing him to gasp. All of these years, Matvey never said anything. Toris had no problem sharing him, just little Ravis. He always more room for those he loves.

He would have to show Canada that he does care.

How can he do that from inside a prison cell. What if Canada got in here? He would have to patient.

A plan is hatching in his head.

00000000000

Italy smiled as he walked home from the store. They ran out of mix for the pasta so he decided to go get some. He knew most of this city by now. The only problem is that he had a very bad feeling right now. After he left the store, he headed toward the train, to head back. His stomach twisted painfully, and he felt afraid. He can not act like he normally would, or it would draw attention to himself. However, when he got home, he is gong to break down.  
Looking at the end of the bus, he saw a guy in a trench coat. This man is scared. He could see this man is writing something down on some paper. This man is going to die! He had this feeling several days ago when working at his restaurant. He thought nothing of until Japan and Germany spoke of the weird feeling as well. They thought it was something weird, until a convicted killer died outside of their restaurant.

That had not been a good night. He freaked out, and Germany barley made sure he was not seen by the Camera.

That is when he saw a boy looking him right in the face. The boy has light brown hair, brown eyes, and has a darkness in eyes that comes from killing someone. This boy must be Kira. He just wanted to go home. There is no way Kira can kill him, he is a country after all. He was terrified though. There is nothing he could do! He just had to run away. The train stopped.

He slowly stepped out the of train. He turned to see the man in the trench coat on the ground, holding his heart.

That boy is smiling at the fallen man.

"Yagami," said the fallen man, before the man stopped moving all together. The boy looked at him again, before his eyes widened in shock.

A hard glare appeared on that young boys face, before the train doors close and the boy vanished.

Italy did the only thing that made sense right then. He bolted for his restaurant.

It was only ten minutes as he made his way into the restaurant.

The guest looked at him weird, before Germany came out.

" Feliciano, what is wrong," asked Germany, looking ready worried.

"I saw him. I saw him in the subway," he cried as he dropped his pasta mix and gripped his friend tightly.

"Kiku! Come grab Feliciano's bags," said Germany before leading him away from the customers, who look at Italy with mixed reactions.

Some were of jealousy and others fear.

Germany lead him to the back ground and sat them down on the couch.

"Italy, calm down. Tell me what he looked like," Germany, before pulling out a pencil and paper.

"He was tall, but young. He must be in college age. Brown hair, brown eyes, and his eyes hold intelligence and insanity. He looks incredibly smart and he is not going to let anyone get in his way. I can draw a picture of him," said Italy, before pulling out his sketch pad and pencils.

It was an hour later when he showed Kiku and Germany the picture of the boy.

"I've seen this boy. The sad thing is that we can not let the police know. I will put this picture up and say this boy is not allowed here. This will be able to keep him away from Italy," said Japan, before pulling out a hidden frame.

"Why can't we tell the cops," asked Italy, looking at Kiku.

"Italy, we are hiding. If we go to the cops with a picture with Kira, we will be on the news. If we say that this boy is not allowed here because of an incident, then we are in the clear," said Kiku, before sighing.

"Can I make more Pasta now," asked Italy, before smiling.

"Yes," said Germany before Italy ran to the kitchen. Germany could only smile at the smaller country. There is no way he would say it to his face, but he loved the little nation with all of his heart.

Japan stepped out into a packed room.

"Did he really see Kira," demanded a small girl.

"No, he did not. A boy played a cruel prank on him, giving him a panic attack. From this day forward, this prankster is forbidden from entering this restaurant," said Kiku before hanging up the picture. The excuse caused a few people to sigh.

Soon the crowd vanished, Kiku got to work. The door ringed as a group of five entered the restaurant. The first boy is short with white-silver hair. The second boy has orange hair, and he looked angry. The third person is a girl with long brown hair. The fourth is a man with semi-long black hair. He could barely see the boy behind the man.

"Welcome to Little Italy. You will have to wait a few minutes for the tables to get clean," said Kiku, before turning to grab the menus.

"Hello Kiku," he heard before turning around really fast to see the love of his life. Standing in front of him is Greece.

"Hercules," he said smiling at the sleepy male.

"Kiku, I would like you to meet my cousins Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and their housekeeper, Torhu Honda. I am paying for tonight's supper. It is good to see you again," said Hercules, smiling at him.

Kiku could not stop himself from going bright red.

"I will lead you to your table now," said Kiku before leading to the best clean table in the house. After setting them down; he handed them the menus.

00000000000

Latvia made it to America. It only took him a week to find out where his boss is. Miss Ukraine is nice, but she could tell how much he missed his boss. She did not know that he loved Russia with all of his heart. He knew Lithuania loves Russia just as much. He had no problem with sharing his boss. He knew Russia would need a lot more love then he could give himself.

Then he noticed the looks Canada gave Russia. He looked at Russia just like he did. It is only matter of time before Canada joins the group.

Ukraine helped him be transferred from a Ukraine prison to the prison where Russia is. He did not care if he had to deal with idiots until he got there.

It took a week for them to get to America. It seems that the guards are making fun of him. They knew he is a part of the Russian Mafia, just not his part. They would make fun of the man he slept with, not knowing who he slept with. He is currently on a bus to prison, with the same guards, who have been calling him pathetic. He felt himself tear up, which made the guards laugh harder.

Revenge will be his.

By the time they got to the prison, his face is red from tears and his bloodshot.

They made their way to the Warden's office. The warden told him to be on his guard, because they will not be able to protect him all the time.

Then he lead to a cell, that will be shared with Toris. He gave a small smile, they thought this would help him, and they were right.

Blood is on the bottom bunk, making him wonder what happened to Toris's last bunk mate.

Then he was lead to the cafeteria, where all of the prisoners are coming into to eat.

He heard one of the guards behind him say," I wonder who's bitch he will become?"

Instantly, he turned to the guard.

"You want to repeat that," he growled out, causing the guard to smirk.

The guard was about to open his mouth but a voice broke through the quite atmosphere.

"Ravis, stand down," was said causing the smaller nation to turn to see Russia standing tall with Lithuania beside him smiling at him.

"Forgive me. I was tired of these two guards abuse," said Ravis, before walking up to Russia. Russia's gloved hand come up to his face.

"What has these guards said to make my little Ravis cry," demanded Russia in a gentle tone.

"The entire trip here, they have called me pathetic, weak, that I am just a whore for all the Mafia bosses, that they should have fun with the slut before we arrive, that the reason I am so short is because I spent too much time on my back, and they said my love would abandon me because I am just a pathetic whore who can't get it up," said Ravis, before crying at the end of the list.

"Did they attempt to sleep with you," demanded Russia, before receiving a nod from Ravis in return.

The guards knew they are going to die. How were they suppose to know they tried to mess with one of Ivan Braginski's loves.

Second later, the two guards crawled of the room, not even considered men anymore. Ivan smiled even though his orange jumpsuit is covered in blood. Ravis did not care, he hugged Russia with all his strength.

The other prisoners muttered about Russia getting all of the good boys.

00000000

**That is all for now. **

**From Youikina  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone!**

**So far, I have added Fruits basket, Batman, DeathNote,Teen Titans, Percy Jackson. I will not tell you exactly where the jail that holds Russia is.  
**

**Another small disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia, Harry Potter, Teen Titans, Percy Jackson, Batman, Deathnote, or the other places I will be adding soon.  
**

**The next chapter will have Spain, Romano, and many more!  
**

**Note Note: Under no circumstances will I add twilight to my story. I do not hate twilight, nor do I love it. I just don't want it in my story!  
**

**PASTA~  
**

**00000000000000  
**

Estonia glared at the beast in front of him. He has no idea where he is. The last thing he saw was a teacher turning into a thing with wings. That kid somehow got a pen to turn into a sword. Then the next thing he knew, he was demanding what the hell happened to a man in a wheelchair.

His day has been getting crazier by the second.

The man proceeded to knock him unconscious.

That is how he woke up in this place. Standing, he cam face to face with a centaur. He is crazy, isn't he?

"Your awake. Good, follow me," said the Centaur. Estonia followed the centaur around this camp.

So Greek Gods do exist. Estonia knew that gods exist only when prayed to. The Greek gods were created in Greece many years ago. However, personified nations have existed for much longer.

"Welcome to camp Half-blood, Mr. Back," said the pudgy man, who is drinking wine.

"I remember you, Dionysus. You showed up at my party in my country," said Eduard, causing the god to look at him more closely.

"No way, Eduard! That was Estonia became a new country in nineteen-eighteen. How are you still alive," asked the god in complete shock. It is a good thing they are in the Big house as Chiron called it.

" I am personified country Estonia. Please do not tell anyone outside the protected area. Nice barrier, by the way. It is strong but not as strong as the barrier of neutrality around Switzerland and Lichtenstein," Said Estonia, before Dionysus stared at him in shock.

"The countries are personified," asked Dionysus, looking at him in shock.

"All the countries are, even Greece. A personified country will only exist as long as their country does. As soon as that country is gone, so is the persona. It is like gods, you will exist as long as you are prayed to. As soon as everyone stops praying, you no longer exist," said Estonia, making the centaur and god gasp in shock.

"How do you know that," asked Chiron, looking at him in shock.

"I may not be as old as the other, but I know my knowledge. It was written in an ancient Latin book. A women, who was the persona of an Latin country, knew a god. When the god was no longer prayed to, she just vanished. The knowledge of her existence will stay. Gods that disappear can reappear as well, if someone starts to pray to them again. That is just the way it works. I know one day, my country will no longer exist, so I enjoy the time I have left," said Estonia with a small smile.

"Why don't you want anyone out of the camp to know your a country," asked Chiron, giving him a hard look.

"There is a wizard name Voldemort, he found a way to control all the countries with a ritual. We have to hide ourselves. We may be a persona, but we have human feeling, with all the extras. Some of the countries will break faster than other. We are in hiding to make sure that our lands can be as free of that man as possible. There are some countries hiding together, but the main thing is that we have no idea where each other is. It is a fail safe that way. You may find one, but you wont find the others. This world is large, and his men can't search every corner," said Estonia, looking at his hands.

"If you wish, I will go ask the gods, if you can stay here," said Dionysus, looking at his friend, who is a very fun drunk.

"Dionysus, I heard Hades is having trouble taking care of the souls coming into his underworld," said Estonia, before Dionysus nodded.

"The reason why he is having trouble is he is taking souls he has no right to. He needs to sort all of the souls he has right now. A Greek god is only allowed to take souls that pray to Greek gods," said Estonia, causing Dionysus eyes to open. This would certainly give Hades a break, he knew the god is having a hard time.

"I think he will want to talk to you about that," said Dionysus before vanishing.

Things look to be looking up right now. He could only hope Dionysus did not try to get him drunk again. That was one of the best and worst times of his life.

0000000000

With a sigh, Sealand made his way to class. He absolutely hate Draco Malfoy. He is a bigger jerk than anyone he ever met. Sure, England called him a brat all the time, but he was never that mean. Then there is the women in pink. He tried to avoid her as much as possible. She scared him more than Mr. Russia did.

Don't get him wrong! Mr. Russia is a good guy. He is nice when he wants to be and has a thing with kids.

_It was a day of the World Conference, and he snuck in again. England was in a bad mood it seemed. _

"_Just give up on your pathetic dream to become a country. You will never be a country no matter how hard you try, you little brat," screamed England at him._

_Though he heard words like that all the time, these ones cut straight into his heart. He sat on the ground and didn't bother to stop the tears from falling. He barely realized he was outright balling his eyes out._

_Suddenly, he was picked up. Looking up, he saw Mr. Russia looking down at him sadly. The older nation rubbed his back, as he calmed down. Russia whispered calming words into his ears. Before he knew it, he was asleep._

It turns out that Mr. Russia scolded England so hard, it made the smaller country think really hard on his action. It helped that Miss Ukraine would play with him on occasion. It only took a little while for him to see that he viewed the larger country as an Uncle. So he began to call him Uncle Russia, which he got a pat on the head for. Aunt Belarus taught him how to throw knives in defense. Aunt Ukraine gave him a chicken for his fort, so now he always has fresh eggs and several baby chicks.

When they found out he was going to a school, where enemies might be present, he was given gift. He got a new knife set from Aunt Belarus. Uncle Russia gave him a contact, who gave him information on all the classmates he required. Ukraine gave him an orange cat, who he called Sunflower, after Uncle Russia's favorite flower.

He has not had to use his knife set, but he always kept his knifes on him in case of emergency. Arthur would help him with his homework, except for potions.

Which is where he is heading right now.

He knocked on the door. Hearing permission to enter, he opened the door,

"What can I do you for Mr. Kirkland," asked Professor Snape, giving him a slight sneer.

"Sir, I am having trouble doing the Herbicide potion. I can't seem to get past the first part. I studied the potion, and I made sure to do it exactly when it needed done. Can you looked at the ingredient and tell me if my book is wrong," said Peter before pulling out the new potions books. He flipped to the page and held it out to the professor.

"You are right, Mr. Kirkland. It seems the book is wrong. You only need four lion fish spines. Would you prefer to work elsewhere or here," asked Severus with a slight sneer.

"Can I work here? I would rather be where you can help me, instead of somewhere else," said Sealand, before setting everything up on the table.

"Professor Snape," he said as he added four lion-fish.

"What is it Mr. Kirkland," asked Professor Snape.

"I thought that wizards with earth elemental powers are not allowed to be in a potions classroom," asked Peter, as he finished the first part of the potion.

He needed to wait an hour for it to brew.

"They are not. Why do you ask," said Professor Snape.

"A boy named Neville Longbottom. I saw him in the greenhouse. He made one of the plants grow just by touching it," Peter said with a bright smile.

A second later, Professor Snape was out of the door faster than when France found out England was nearby.

For the first time, his potion was right!

As he finished, Professor Snape and McGonnigal came into the room.

"I wish to thank you for informing me, Mr. Kirkland. It was a shock that we did not find out earlier," said McGonnigal.

"I noticed that you treat him, just like my friend Matty is treated by his brother. Matty would be a Hufflepuff. His twin brother would be a Gryffindor. No one really notices Matty because everyone pays attention to Alfred. I heard about his parents. McGonnigal, I notice that you ignore him because he is forgetful. What you don't see, is that his fear is an act. It is the only way he gets people to notice him, even if they are bullying him. Neville gets bullied by his Grandmother. I have heard him speak of her. Neville's uncle hanged him outside a window by his ankle. His uncle dropped him. His Grandmother did not care that he was alive, only that he has magic. He uses his father's wand, which is not compatible with him. Also, he is severely harassed not only by the Slytherins, but by the Gryffindors as well. I have been here a month, and I have seen more abuse here than in an orphanage. You are the teacher, and you are suppose to be watching your students. However, you either turn a blind eye, or bully your students as well. I have contacts outside this school from several other countries. I have been informing them on the lack of classes and lack of student protection. I will not be surprised if students from other countries get pulled out of this school soon," said Sealand, before the teachers gasp at him in shock.

0000000000

England heard everything Sealand said, then he remembered something very important. He helped built this school with Scotland, Wales, and Ireland. However, they used completely different names. Though they were all male, they made a plan to have two of them dressed as girls. England, due to a magical contract when drunk, became Helga Hufflepuff.

"Hogwarts, initiate breach, Ministry," England said before smiling. When a breach like this is made, the headmaster looses all control of the wards, and the nearest persona will have to take charge. Since he initiated the breach, all control will go to him.

This would take care of all the problems so far.

Though England has not been doing so well since America left him; he knew that he had to fix this school.

0000000000

At dinner the Halloween dinner, all the students and teachers were chatting slowly. For some reason, this dinner became mandatory, to keep prankster from pranking, that what the others guessed.

A bright light appeared in the center of the room. It blinded everyone for a second.

In the center of the Great hall stood a women, with long flowing blond hair. She looks exactly like Arthur, except her eyebrows are smaller due to a glamor.

Arthur hated that gold dress Scotland, Salazar, used to make him wear.

"Greeting children and teachers of Hogwarts, I am Helga Hufflepuff. I am a recording to be played in the moment of a breach in Hogwarts. Any member of that fake Ministry of Magic is to leave these ground immediately, or they will be thrown out by force. The Ministry should not even exist in the first place. They are breaking the treat between the wizarding world and the queen. Even though this world is hidden, the wizards shall be ruled by the queen of England," said the recording before Umbridge went to scream something at the recording.

A second later, Umbridge vanishes into thin air.

"Security breach, Right of ward law passed when Hogwarts is first created. Albus Dumbledore hereby looses all control of the wards, due to allowing the abuse of many of his students to go with investigation. Power of wards shall go to nearest Descendant, Arthur Kirkland," said Helga, before many of the students stared at the groundskeeper in shock.

"He's a squib," shouted McGonnigal.

"I never said I was a squib, just that I wanted this job," said Arthur, before pulling out a eleven inch mahogany wood wand.

"Security breach. Due to the treaty with the Ministry of magic during the founding of Hogwarts, all abused or endangered children are allowed to become wards of Hogwarts until such time when they graduate at seventeen. All Childrens names shall be called forward. All of these children are now wards of Hogwarts castle. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Draco Mafloy, Fred and George Weasley, Collin Creevey, Dennis Creevy...," said the recording. Thirty more names are spoken from the recording.

"Security breach, dark objects in Hogwarts, list, owners, and positions shall be given to heir," said Helga.

"Security breach, stolen properties list will be given to heir and the names of those who stole them," said Helga.

Helga went on for several the full hour naming everything that has gone wrong since Harry Potter came to school.

Arthur stared at the list in front of him. The first one he looked at the stolen properties list. He tapped it.

What Dumbledore did not know is that when a vault key is on the stolen property list, the goblins get alerted due to a magical advice that is in the head goblins office.

"You should give the control of the wards back to me, Mr. Kirkland," said Dumbledore.

"I think not, Professor Dumbledore. A lot of the stuff on the stolen property list is from the Potter family vault as well as the Potter family keys. Everything will be returned," said Arthur before Dumbledore stared at him in shock.

"Mr. Weasley the stolen property list has you on it as well. You have taken jewels from the potter family vault as well as a wand that does not belong to you," said Arthur. Ron went to grab his wand, but looked at him in shock.

"What happened to it," he demanded in anger.

"All stolen properties have been return. Your family is even further in debt. Did you know the reason why the Weasley family is so poor, is because a Weasley stole Salazar Slytherin's name and went on a rampage. It is in my family grimor as well as the court trail pensive," said Arthur before everyone turned to him in shock.

"So Salazar Slytherin wasn't evil," asked a Ravenclaw.

"No, he wasn't. He was a Scottish, did you know? He was the first of the founders to become a animegus. He was a sea serpent known as Nessie," said Arthur smiling.

"He was the Lockness monster," said Draco Malfoy in shock.

"He spent most of his time at muggle taverns. My ancestor wrote that his goal was to make the best ale to ever exist," laughed Arthur, giving the Slytherins a smile.

"What about Rowena Ravenclaw," asked Cho Chang.

"She is smart, there is no other way to put it. However, she was not only book smart. It was her goal to only learn things she could use in real life, not theory, unless she had to. She was a mean as a lioness, but as patient as a hawk. She knew when to do something and when to stay silent. She lived in wales, and that is where her heir, my cousin, lives.

"Godric Gryffindor lived in Northern Ireland. He was brave sure, but he was drunk. You know that phrase, don't tickle a sleeping dragon? Godric was drunk and accidentally walked into Slytherin's bedroom. He tickled Slytherin, and occurred the wraith of an angry Slytherin. I read that the next time they got drunk, Slytherin humiliated Gryffindor something terrible. My last fact about the founders is that it was Salazar Slytherin who charmed the sorting hat," said Arthur, before going over the lists again.

By the end of the day, Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley were fined for stealing from the potter vault. All of those with dark artifacts were put on probation, one move and their gone. The horcruxes were sent to St. Mungos, along will all of the abused kids. Amelia bones was called in as well. Ronald and Ginny Weasley were forced into a no contact rule with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, not only due to stealing but attempting to use potions of two students. Miss Granger was put in a no contact with Harry Potter due to trying to steal family books.

In one week Umbridge, Fudge, Dumbledore, and Percy Weasley were arrested. Due to the truth potion, it was found that fudge ordered Umbridge to send dementors to the Dursleys.

Thirty-Seven cases of child abuse were filed, and reform happened around Hogwarts. The people at St. Mungos got a horcrux out of Harry Potter's head. The goblins did a sweep of all houses that are dark and found a ring, a locket, a cup, a diadem and Harry Potter. It seems that there is one more horcrux left.

It is probably close to Voldemort.

Arthur sighed as he looked over his new list. Next years, there is going to be a lot more classed, including gym. An old dueling room was opened and changed to a gym. Art classes are going to be held and many more basic classes. It turns out the Theodore Nott's family disease that made many families scared to be near them encase they could catch it, is nothing more than brittle bone disease.

He still has his work cut out for him.

Letting Snape become a researcher instead of a teacher, brightened the man's day up completely. He was given his own lab in the west of the school, away from the dungeons.

The final thing Arthur did that night, was to inform the queen of the treason and cruelty done by the magical world.

She informed him that by the end of the week, the fake Ministry will be destroyed by next Monday. That did not mean the problem with Voldemort will go way. This just promises he will not have much power anymore.

Since he informed her Majesty on how certain terrorist were free due to paying off this false ministry, all the Death eaters will be questioned with the truth potion.

This is now laying low, but it needed to get done.

0000000000

The next morning in the Great Hall, the atmosphere changed. Many students were laughing with the others. Neville and Harry, who were found out to be god-brothers, are spending a lot of time together. Draco Malfoy brought out several sketches he has been doing during his free time. It turns out that the Malfoy is a good artist. The children are more lively and are having fun.

This is a good start to changing the Wizarding world.

0000000000

Voldemort is angry! NO STRIKE THAT! VOLDEMORT IS RAVING MAD! This heir of Hogwarts has changed everything. Not only has he lost many of his followers, since that woman's army stormed the Ministry. He was ready to murder Arthur Kirkland.

He is the maid source of his problems right now. Not to mention, the brat had a way to take of his marks of the unwilling Death eater. It turns out that is was Narcissa Malfoy forcing Draco to become his servant, not Lucius. Lucius is still on his side however. It is only a matter of time until Lucius gets sent to prison, especially with that women using the truth potion on all of his death eater. All of those convicted are sentenced to jail, and loose their properties. The properties are sold off and all the money is split between the queen and Hogwarts.

"Get me, Arthur Kirkland. NOW," he hollered at the nearest person, who is wormtail.

000000000000

Amelia stared at the man in front of her. If she had not been at Hogwarts, this rat would not have been caught. The queen made sure everyone got trails.

This rat just admitted to giving up the Potters house and killing the thirteen muggles. This man, who was a hero, was the one to kill Cedric Diggory, and revive Voldemort.

The queen will not have mercy on this man. His animegus was sealed by a magical block, and he was put in prison under a lot of charges.

It seems the queen has a soft side for Arthur Kirkland, and hell hath no fury until someone tries to harm him.

0000000000

Arthur sat in his office doing paperwork. He is almost done with everything. He hates paperwork with a passion. Only one piece of paper left.  
He looked down to what is on the paper. It said The dark Lord wishes to speak with you. Then he felt a tug on his navel.

He landed harshly onto a very dusty floor. He immediately sneezed.

Oh No! This is not good! He needs to get out of here fast.

"Hold it," he heard, before looking back to see a women with black hair, and a single streak of blond look at him. She has the glint of insanity in her eyes. Around her is several men and women with the same black robes on them.

"So you are Arthur Kirkland," he heard behind him.

Turning, he came face to face with a man who is half snake.

"So you are Voldemort," said Arthur, giving a raised brow. The Dark Lord stared at him for a second.

"Well, Well, Well, it seems we have the persona of England right in front of us," laughed Voldemort, it sent shivers down his spine.

He is in trouble now.

0000000000000

France heard a rumor that England is missing. He immediately jumped up and ran to his room.

He needed to tell everyone!

Opening his notebook, he wrote _To Everyone! England has been captured! Be careful. I am going to leave here and find another place to keep safe!_

France had everything packed within minutes.

He saw Rosmerta enter his room, as he disappeared with a loud crack.

He landed somewhere familiar and somewhere safe.

"Hello Nicolas,' he said, to a young man in front of him.

00000000000

America ran through out the city. Who knew it could be so much fun being a villain? Bugging the teen titans seems to be his favorite past time. Currently, he is just being watched by the team. Feeling a buzzing, he pulled out his black journal.

_To Everyone! England has been captured! Be careful. I am going to leave here and find another place to keep safe! _-_France_

Fear spread through him. Please do not let England be in pain! It would break his heart. England is his dad, and he loved him with all of his heart.

"Red X, are you ready for a fight," asked Cyborg jumping down.

"Robin, Can you give it a rest tonight. I am looking for clues. My father has gone missing," said America, causing the teen titans to look at him in shock.

"Your father has been missing all this time," asked Robin, looking at him with a weird look.

"I do not have time for you silly games,' snarled America, throwing a smoke bomb down, and disappearing with a loud crack

He appeared in his rented apartment. He needs to clam down before he does something stupid.

0000000000

Canada smiled as he made his way through the dinner party. He was helping his friend Sam, who is the manger of the catering business. She had an employee quit suddenly. So he came to help her along.

Bruce Wayne is wearing one of his suits.

"Mr. Wayne, where did you get that fabulous suit," asked a women, batting her lashes. This women is wearing way too much makeup for her age.

"Matty, come here," called Mr. Wayne, grabbing Canada's attention. Canada made his way up to the billionaire.

"This boy is the one who made them," said Bruce, giving him a small smile.

"Why are you working in the catering business," asked the women.

"My friend, the manager, had an employee quit. I am just here to help her out," said Matty smiling at the women.

After giving out where he worked to many of the men, he got back to work.

Bruce disappeared, and then the elevator doors opened to show the Joker. Matty sighed, why can't he have a peaceful night. The Joker deemed him off limits to all criminals, including himself. He made sure no one messed with him either.

The Joker must not have known he is going to be here.

"We are your entertainment this evening," laughed the Joker, before the men spread through out the room. An elderly gentlemen in front of Canada went to move, and got shove back by one of the Joker's minions. The man was shoved so hard that the tray in Matty's hand fell to the ground with a loud clank, and Matty has a large cut in his hand from the glass the man was holding.

With a loud hiss, he pulled out the large glass shard.

The old man was moved out of the way by the Joker, who looked at the fallen form of Matty, before turning to the new minion in anger. The minion was dead in less than a second.

The Joker watched as Matty's hand healed in seconds.

"You heal fast, little lover boy," laughed the insane clown.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," said Matty before standing. He began to pull the glass out of his leg.

"That reminds me little lover boy, I have a message for you," said the Joker, before pulling out a small envelope. Opening it up, he began to read it.

_Little Matvey,_

_I have heard your confession. I wish for you to know that I have care for you for a long time, but there is the problem with your brother. Matvey, if you wish to be with me, you must accept Toris and Ravis as well. If you can do this, then you can be one of my little sunflowers._

_From _

_Russia_

_Matthew,_

_we have no problem sharing Russia with you. We have noticed your feeling for our love for a while. We will accept you, if you will accept us. Russia is a loving man, and he loves you. We can be a big family._

_From Ravis and Toris. _

_P.S. Just tell your message to the Joker. He will let us know. Also, Ivan had made a deal with him to protect you. Ivan does not want you in prison. _

"Do you agree little Matty," asked the Joker with a smiled on his face.

"Tell them I accept them," said Matty, before wiping his face. He only realized he has been crying.

"What are you talking about," demanded an ugly women, named Rachel something.

"This little boy is in love with a man as insane as me," laughed the Joker.

"I very mush doubt that," sneered the women.

"Than you haven't met Ivan. He certainly is crazy," laughed Matty with a smile.

"I will let them know, lover boy. Mr. Braginski sure is lucky," muttered the Joker, with a small pout on his face.

That is when Batman showed up.

000000000000

**I have a great idea for the next chapter! Wait and see!**

**From Youikina  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to remind everyone that this is a rough draft. I do not have a beta, so I will fix it up later**

**Pasta**

**From  
**

**Youikina  
**

**0000000000  
**

Russia glared at the journal in front of him. The message that had been sent two days ago, has him on edge. This Voldemort has England, which is not good. Should war break out, it will not take long for the war to spread. Everyone in in danger. If England so much as spill the name of one of the countries, it will be even more disastrous.

"Ivan, you promise to keep us safe right," asked Ravis, looking up at him with puppy eyes. He gave the smaller nation a nod, before looking at Lithuania.

"I will aways keep you safe. I promise you," said Ivan, before looking up at the ceiling of their cell. It is only a matter of time before England spills someone's name.

00000000

The Joker glared as he paced through out his warehouse. It seems Ivan Braginski is in trouble and is in hiding. So is the little blond that Ivan loves. Ivan informed him that Matvey, as he pronounces Matty's name, is under his protection for the time being.

It seems Matty is having a hard time because of the party accident. He needs to keep that blond safe, but how.

That can work. If the blond is in the press, it will cause shock if he goes missing so fast.

How is he going to get it to work?

000000000000

France stared at the old mansion, that he has stayed in many times before.

"What is wrong," he heard from behind him. Turning, he looked at Nicolas Flamel, a man who has lived in his country for many years.

"Voldemort has England," he said, looking sad at the ground.

"I take it Voldemort knows how to control of the personas," asked Nicolas, before France turned to the man, who looks no older then twenty years old. Nicolas has long black hair, blue eyes, and a very elegant face.

"Yes, he has the book. I found out from one of my sources. Nicolas, I have never felt such fear before. This madman wishes to control the world, and I am stuck running like a dog," France said, looking at the chandler hanging.

"France, you are a nation, but your body is like that of a human. There is only so much you can handle. Try to calm down. Voldemort is not welcome here, and hasn't even been able to get past wards," said Nicolas, before sighing.

"Supper," was hollered from floor under them. France smiled before heading down to the dining room. If there is one thing Penny knew how to do, it is cook. Of course she can, he was the one who taught her.

It better than British food any day.

"Francis, be calm. You emotions can be felt all around France. Everyone is worried and they have no idea why. I need you to calm down," said Penny, as she waved the spoon at him.

"I know, but I am scared. What can some like _Moi_ do when there is nothing to do," asked France, looking the brown haired, emerald eyed women. Penny stared at him for a second.

"Be at peace. War may be coming but the added stress is not helping. If you feel lively and free, it will no doubt let Voldemort think that he can not get to you. That is one way to get him off your trail. You are the country of love, act like it, but not on my Nicolas," Penny said, before France smiled for the first time in such a long time.

This women is really smart, she needs to be his adviser or something.

"Thank you. I think think I could kiss you," he said before a rose appeared out of nowhere.

Penny giggled before turning back to the food.

He is going to spread the love!

000000000000

Antonio is angry. Since Romano and him went into hiding, they moved to a town where a certain idiot blond destroys his food.

Romano has been working with him at Bueno Nacho, a small restaurant, in a town, that he can't remember the name.  
This blond has not only angered him, but he has been insulting Romano. Romano, it seems overheard, which lead to their current perdiciment, where he is holding romano back. The boy, who turns out to be Ron Stoppible, is currently getting scolded by a red headed women named Kim Possible.

"Ron apologize. You should not call a queer," demanded Kim, glaring at her friend.

"I will not," said Ron, turning his head to the side, ignoring her.

"Then I will tell your parents, then you will have to do a lot more chores then normal. The other part of the deal is that I will leave you at home for nine missions," said Kim, before the blond looked at her with puppy eyes.

Kim glared at Ron, before Ron broke. He turned to Romano and said," I am sorry that I called you a queer."

"You best watch your words, because one of these days, an apology is not going to work," Romano said.

"Ron Stoppible, should you insult one of our employees again, I will ban you from Bueno Nacho, I own this food chain, so I can make it so you can never eat at this restaurant ever again," said Antonio, before Ron's eyes went wide.

"You own Bueno Nacho," he said with his mouth hanging out in the open.

"I do, and I hope to see that you behave," said Antonio, before walking to the back office.

He did not need to deal with this boy right now. Worry is spreading through the countries extremely fast. England has been captured, and the nations are getting more tight-lipped.

The main thing he wants to worry about right, is to keep Romano safe.

000000000000

Pain raced through him. He has been here for two days. Voldemort has been less than nice. Ever since he was kidnapped, he was forced into a dungeon, and has been tortured for days. It is a good thing he left a list of things to do. Sealand is going to have to take over for now. That idea tortures him more than anything right now.

A man came into his cell, unlocked his shackles, and forced him on his feet. Then he was blindfolded and lead to a room. So they did not want him to try and figure out how to escape.

It seemed like an hour, before he felt the familiar tugging of a portkey.

He landed harshly on a warm carpet floor.

Sprawling for a second, he stood up. His blindfold is removed with a harsh tug. Voldemort, the evil bastard is sitting on a chair in front of him in a chair, smirking.

"Take a seat," Voldemort ordered. He just glared at the man. Two hands forced him onto a couch.

"It seems that all of your memories are in a pensive, so I will not be able to force you to tell me what the others names are. You forgot that you knew where two countries are. So I will take them by storm," said Voldemort before smirking. England froze, before looking at the thing in the face.

"Why haven't you preformed the ritual yet. I know you have the book. You wont find France, he is the master as spying. By now, he know I am gone, and will inform the other countries to stay low," said England, trying now to get more disgusted at this thing in front of him.

Voldemort's face went from smirking to fury.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at him.

Pain filled him, but he still managed to sat seated, glaring at Voldemort.

The Curse ended and Voldemort leaned back into the Mahogany chair.

"I have not done the ritual yet, because I must have two countries to preform it. Tell me, what country is Peter Kirkland,' asked Voldemort.

"Don't make me laugh. Peter is Sealand, which is not a country, just a small fort that I abandoned many years ago. Since he is not recognized as a country, then he can not be used in the ritual," snapped England, before Voldemort stared at him with his snake eyes.

Not even Russia is this creepy.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about the ritual I want to preform. Tell me why, and I will not kidnap Peter, and make him into a pet," demanded Voldemort, before England's rages went high.

"I have the original book," he snapped. This thing dared threaten his family. He might now treat sealand right, but he would never let him be treated like that!

How dare that Wanker even make a suggestion like that! He is going to find a way to kill him.

"The original? I wondered where it was. Id it in a place where I can get it," asked Voldemort, raising his wand in a threatening manner. He would speak if only to keep Peter safe.

"It is behind the barrier of neutrality," he said, before he could see the confusion on Voldemort's face.

"Switzerland and Liechtenstein, have been neutral for many years. The countries are surrounded by a barrier so strong, that no one with harmful intent can enter," said England, before he fell to the floor. Another crucio hit him hard.

Gasping in shock as the curse ended, he looked up to see Voldemort standing above him.

Never before, had he felt such fear as to see a man with a wand above him, ready to torture him.

"How do I break the barrier," Voldemort demanded.

"Only Switzerland can," England said, watching the wand pointed at him fearfully.

Voldemort stepped back, and spoke," You will not be able to leave this room. All of your meal will be brought here via house-elves. You will not be able to leave or do magic. If you require something do, call for Mimby. I will come to see you once every couple days, you best be on good behavior."

Voldemort vanished with a pop.

Arthur looked around the room, as he stood. The room is large, that is for certain. There is a blue couch, a bed, Voldemort's chair, a bookcase full of books, a desk with a quill and paper and a window.

Moving towards the window, he looked outside. It is a garden, a large, not well taken care of garden.

Looking for a door, he noticed, that there is no door to this room.

He felt as trapped as a rat.

Buzz. Buzz.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

It is his journal, it was specially made to be with him at all times.

_I am in a safe place now ~ France_

Going over to the wooden desk, he pulled out the quill, and began to write.

_Voldemort is keeping me in an unknown place. Most likely one of his death-eater's homes. Finland, get Sealand out of Hogwarts now. He has control of the wards, and a list of things he can do from in your care. Keep him safe. Voldemort threatened to make him into a pet ~ England_

Closing the journal, he moved to the bed. A simple bed, but as soon as he laid down, he felt his muscles relax for the first time in days. After being in a cell for two days, then laying on a bed, it felt like heaven.

He never noticed that he fell asleep.

000000000000

"Did it work," Voldemort demanded of a death-eater.

"Yes, my Lord. The reading tells us what countries the personas are in. France is in France. America, Canada, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Spain, Southern Italy, and Belarus are in America. They are scattered all over America. I found Belarus, she is a small prison in New York, and is under heavy security. Greece, Japan, Germany and Northern Italy are in Japan, which has closed up its boards to wizards from England. The others are on a list on your desk my Lord," said the servant before bowing

Voldemort smirked, he is going to rule this world one way or another.

000000000

**That is all for now.  
**

**Youikina  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to remind everyone that this is a rough draft.  
**

**from  
**

**Youikina**

* * *

Greece smiled as he looked at the orange haired boy in front of him. It has been a month since he came to live with Shigure. Yuki is the most obedient child he has ever met, unless it came to the head of the family. Kyo is just like a cat, and he likes cats. The there is miss Honda, who keeps care of the household. It wasn't long before he noticed how the boys acted around miss Honda.

He may not be from Japan. but he knew the entire Sohma family history, and their curse. He did not this new god of the family. The child is warped, and is causing the very family he was suppose to serve, against him. Miss Honda is the thing needed to change this family. It is almost time for the curse to end.

"Herc, are you okay," asked Miss Honda, looking down at him worried. Blinking, he gave her a smile.

"Forgive me, Miss Honda. My mind seems to be elsewhere," he said, before she giggled.

"Your thinking about the murders, aren't you," said Torhu, before sitting down beside him. She is as worried as he is about this Kira person. This Kira has been killing people left and right, and does not look to be stopping anytime soon.

"Torhu, do not fret so much. The only reason why Kira would kill you is if you are a criminal. However, you are the most obediant girl I have ever met. You are smart enough not to stick your head into trouble," said Hercules, before she looked to the sky.

"Your right. I think that is the most I have heard you talk," she said, before he smiled, before giving her a nod.

"Whats burning," he asked.

"Oh no, the rice," she hollered before running to the kitchen.

She certainly is entertaining.

* * *

Matty smiled as he walked through the streets. The joker is making it harder to keep his new friends, except Bruce Wayne. Bruce seemed to understand that his lover has the Joker protecting him. The Rachel girl is annoying him, by her pestering him all the time.

CRACK!

He heard screams as lights began to fly at him. Dunking past another spell, he turned to see four men in black cloaks and silver masks. These are Death-eater! How did they find him?

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The four deatheaters dropped dead right before him, as the Joker stepped out of the shadows of a nearby ally. The Joker looked annoyed.

Terrified, he looked at the joker, before everything went black.

000000

Matty woke in a place surrounded by white. Standing, he looked around to see he is a hospital, but not a real hospital.

"Your awake, da," he heard from behind him.

Turning at what seemed the speed of light, he came face to face with the very nation that he has loved for many years. Ivan Braginski smirked, before putting his hand behind Canada's head.

Canada froze as Russia brought their lips together. It took only a second before he melted into the kiss. It seemed to please Ivan, before he was pulled closer to the larger nation.

When they parted, he panted hard. Looking at Russia, he noticed that orange is not his color.

"It is good to see you, Matvey," said Ivan smirking down at him. For the first time in a long time, he have a true smile of complete happiness.

"You will join us, da," asked Russia, inclining his head to the side. Ivan's hand is stretched out.

"I have been waiting for you to ask," Matty said, taking the hand.

* * *

A scream ripped from his throat, as another crucio hit him. It seems Matty got out of Gotham just in time. Voldemort is less then pleased, and he decided to take his anger out on him.

"I don't know where he went," he cried as the pain got too much. He is wreck. His frame is shaking as the crucio is lifted. That did not stop the tears that are already falling.

Gasping harshly, he grasped the railing of the bed, pulling himself onto the bed. This bastard needs to be stopped. It has been four days since his imprisonment in this place. This is second time he has seen Voldemort.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble. However, it is all in vain. Due to the blood we took while you were in the cells, we know where every nation is hiding. It will only be a matter of time until I have of the countries under my control," said the smirking snake man in front of him.

No! That can not be true! The horror must have shown on his face, because Voldemort began to laugh really hard.

Without any other warning, Voldemort vanished with a pop.

Not being able to move, be began to think. He needs to think of a plan of action. Hiding is not working anymore.

It is time to take the offensive.

When he could move, he went to his journal, and began to write.

* * *

All across the globe, the journals began to buzz.

Russia smirked as he read the information. He was going to have some fun with this plan.

Switzerland stared at the journal entry. As long as Voldemort does not try anything with him, he began to stay neutral.

France turned to Nicolas, he needed some advise.

Belarus smirked as she read the entry. This is exactly what she is made for.

Ukraine sighed as she stared at the words that are written on black. It was going to happen sooner or later. It only took a full school year before England got caught. This is a good plan, and she could help it would work.

Spain turned to Romano with worry as he read him the entry from the journal. Romano seemed to be thinking hard. It is time to get out his old gun.

America smirked at the journal entry in front of him. He is going to be the Hero again.

Estonia went to Athena's cabin to talk the plan over with the children of a smart god. It is good to get a second opinion.

* * *

**I am sorry this is so short. I am not used to my mothers computer. I am only allowed on a few hours a day and it is not enough time to write a long story.**

**from  
**

**Youikina  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this is longer then the last one. Please review!**

**From **

**Youikina**

* * *

America stood in front of the teen titan team. He stood in a pair of black pants, and blue shirt. The teens are looking at him strange. They are most likely wondering how he got into Titan tower. All of them are on the defensive.

Robin took a step forward, before demanding," how did you get in here?"

Giving a small chuckle, he said," it is good to see you again."

He almost laughed his ass off at the looks the Titans are giving him. Starfire is floating a few feet off the ground, confusion clearly shown on her face. Cyborg looks ready to blow a gasket at him. Beast boy in the exact smae position. Raven is just staring at him.

"Allow me to speak, and I will give the suit back," he said leaning forward slightly.

"Red X," said Raven, looking at him in shock. Robin looked ready to attack him. Raven grasped Robins hand, before whispering something into his ear.

Robin paused for a second before giving the dark haired girl a nod.

"We will let you speak," said Robin as Raven released his hand.

"Thank you. Raven can you put up privacy spells please," America asked, before Raven nodded. He could the girl is very suspicious.

Raven said her words before he felt the wards go up. With a smile, he turned to his young heroes.

"Hell Kids, I am America," he said, before jaws dropped around him.

"Are you shitting me," demanded Cyborg as he started to power up his gun/

"That is enough. Put your weapons down. He is speaking the truth," said Raven, before the team looked at her in shock.

"Let's sit down and I will explain," America said, rubbing the back his head.

After sitting down, and explaining what is going on, the titans looked at him in shock.

"You are saying that you want our help," said Beast boy, looking ready to jump up and down.

"I am asking for your help to keep the civilians safe. These men are murderers, rapist, and close to taking over every country in existence today. They are not going to prison so they can do again. We are not going to let them off. Right now, they are holding the persona of England, and he writes us about the torture he goes through. He has been in the care of them for a month. Last night, he was forced to watch them torture two small children no older then five. A nation can feels when their citizens die. It is pain that we can learn to deal with unless it is in large masses or right in front of the nation. These death-eaters already had a second chance, and they blew are his citizens, but he knows it needs to be done. When the battle has ended, the wizarding world will return to the control of the queen," said America, before Cyborg looked down.

"I can't go because I am half robot," he said.

"No worries! I uploaded a software that is permanent, so you wont be in danger if you come across a magical person. You are fine, but I am so getting in trouble with my boss for that. It is a national secret. So will you help," asked America turning to the group of five.

"We will do it," said Robin as he got nods from his team.

"Oh yeah," said America, before a back pack appeared on his back. He pulled a black suit before handing it to robin.

"There you go. I don't need it anymore," he said smiling.

The team just stared at him.

"I am so happy to have a new friend," was heard before America was pulled into Starfires hugs.

All America could think was _is this how my hugs feel. I will need to be careful with my hugs from now on!_

* * *

France has been in touch with several of his informants. Many people wish to see Voldemort dead. So it was easy to gather the horcruxes. Why Voldemort would create something so foul, he would never know. The ring was in a shack, the crown in Hogwarts, the snake in the middle of a field, the locket in the black family house, the cup was given to him by the goblins, and the dairy was destroyed years ago. There is one more horcrux, but it will cost the life of Harry potter.

England was not happy about it, but they came up with a solution.

They needed warriors for the final battle.

* * *

Russia stared at Canada in shock. Who knew the slightly smaller country could fight.  
Lithuania, Latvia, and Russia just watch as Canada makes the battle plan to beat the death eater.

"Where did you learn to fight like this," asked Russia, eyes wide in wonder.

"Ivan, I am the only one who has ever beaten America. I think I can plan a battle. This Voldemort has gone too far when he too my mama," spat Canada, before writing something on the paper in a hurried motion. Watching the smaller nation mutter something under his breathe in anger, Russia felt a rush.

Latvia, who is currently sitting on his lap, squirmed in his lap, making his situation worse.

Canada turned to give them a glare, before watching the usually snow white Russian's face go red.

"That was hot," mumbled Lithuania, before Canada stood and made his way to Toris. Standing beside the male, he slammed their mouths again. Toris gave a moan. A strong tug, brought the two males crashing into Latvia and Russia, who are sitting on the floor.

The four nations sprawled on the ground didn't notice the cold floor or the hollering of their jail mates. They were so into what they were doing, they did not notice a guard stop at their large cell.

Russia turned, glaring at the guard. The glare promised a very painful and slow death. The guard bolted the direction he just came from.

"We will continue da," asked Russia, grinding into Latvia, who gave a small squeak. The Russian gave a dark chuckle, before Canada's lips descended onto Ivan's.

"That is enough Braginski," was heard, before the four turned to the door.

A man in a black suit stood glaring at them. This man is white, almost six feet tall, brown eyes, and glaring at them through his thin glasses.

"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting us," growled Canada, slowing lifting his up body. He moved like a predator in the wild right before the predator is ready to strike.

"My name is Romania, and I am here to help," said the man, before they stood.

"I only have five minutes but the vampire in my country will help you in battle. Contact me with this," said Romania, tossing him a mirror.

"Got to go," said Romania before leaving the cell.

"Get back here," was shouted before laughter rang through the halls. Then came the sound of pounding feet.

"Where were we," asked Latvia, tilting his head to the side, making him look cute.

"We should spoil him, don't you think," asked Canada, before smirking at Russia.

"That sound wonderful," said Lithuania, giving a small smile. Spoiling came with denied release for a while and sexual torture that felt so good to the point it got painful.

Who knew Canada is a lot stronger and more sexually motivated then it was let on?

Latvia looked at them with puppy eyes.

"What did I do to deserve spoiling," he asked suddenly, making himself look more cute.

Lithuania smiled as he thought of the naturally spacy Latvia.

"It wont just be you that will be spoiled Latvia. Lithuania needs some spoiling too," said Canada before smiling at him.

Crap!

He is going to feel sore in the morning.

* * *

Kim stared at the two nation in front of her. How can they be nation? After having been given a lecture from Romano, she could only stare.

The nations are asking for her help, along with Shego.

These two followed her on a mission, interrupted her fight, to ask both fighters for help? Draken was punched pretty badly for insulting Romano.

"what is in for me," asked Shego, hands glowing green.

"Spain and southern Italy will welcome you with welcome arms. America has agreed to wipe your criminal history so you can set up that business you have been thinking about," said Spain, before Shego stared at him in shock.

"How did you know about? I have not told anyone," demanded Shego, her hands glowing brighter.

"You made the mistake of reading a certain book in front of France's informants. France is really good at spying. He will help you set up your business if needed, but we really need your help," said Romano, before Shego stared at him for a second. The glow in her hands vanished before she smiled at him.

"I believe we have a deal," said Shego, before Draken started to shout something, but Spain punched him in the throat.

"What do you need me to do," Shego, before Spain gave her a sad smile.

"England is currently in the hands on Voldemort, a evil wizard who is very close to taking over the world. We need you to spy for us. Find out where England is, and a way to get him to safety, while giving us as much as information as you can," said Romano, before Shego nodded at him.

"Who is this Voldemort anyway," demanded Shego. If she was going into this gig, she is going to be prepare

"Your several times cousin, Tom riddle," said Romano, before Shego looked ready to blow a gasket.

"That bastard is still alive! Let me guess? Go in as I am proud of him," asked Shego, glaring at them. Getting a nod from both males, Shego sighed.

"I will do it, on the account that you have to leave. He know what city I live. He has always watched for me, wanting my approval. I was the only one of my family that would tolerate him when we were children," said Shego, before the two males vanished with a loud crack

* * *

Japan stepped into a building. This building is quite large. Making his way up the elevator, he ignoring the pinging as the floors passed. Soon it came to the first floor. Stepping into the first floor, he came to face to face with a large group of people. He is glad he took that sketch down a while ago.

In the center of the group is L, the very agent he called in to deal with the problem.

"Hello K," said L, before giving him a hard look.

"L, I would like to remind you that I am in hiding right now, so be quick," said Japan, looking at the detective, making no move at all

"I heard that **your friend** saw Kira. I would like him to come into have a sketch drawn," said L, before taking a bite out of his cake.

"That is not possible L. You do not know everything. We are above your station. There is nothing we can tell you without you being a target for it. You will remove the guards that you placed around my place, before I cut them down," said Japan, before L stared at him.

Japan began to walk away.  
"If Kira targets you, I will not be able to help," said L, breaking the silence. Turning away from the door L, he said," Kira is a young teen. We might target us, but he can not harm us. Put your attentions into catching him."  
With that, he exited the room, and entered the elevator.

* * *

**I would have continued on but I have a very LARGE headache. I am going to head to bed, and I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow! I have a Russia and Canada cosplay now! I made them all by myself!**

**from  
**

**Youikina  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, new chapter!**

**Pasta**~

**I still got a headache but it is slowly going away. Two weeks until anime Iowa!. J. Micheal tatum is no longer coming! It sucks**

**From **

**Youikina**

* * *

Red eyes pierced the darkness around the fortress where the deatheaters are meeting this evening. Right now, he knew that a way to get the dark creatures to turn away Voldemort is if one of the more prominent dark creatures got hurt.

He is going to be that person.

His name is Romania, and he going to help the other nations kill off a dark lord, who back stabbed him in the last war. Voldemort tried to turn him onto his side.

Landing in front of the door, he waited. Not two seconds later, the door opened. He made his way through the manor. He really hates Voldemort.

He could only hope no spilled that he is Romania himself. If that happened, it would be very bad.  
Soon he came to a familiar throne room, with the very Dark Lord sitting on the throne.

"Lord Dorin, it is about time you showed up," laughed Voldemort, looking him right in the eyes. It is not often he can look a human in the eye, who has the same color as him.

"Lord Voldemort, it has been many years," he said, not bothering at the shocked looks he got from everyone in the room.

"You still say my name to my face, interesting," said Voldemort as he gave him a hard stare. the hatred behind the cold red red eyes staring at him is easy to see.

"We are here for a reason," snapped Dorin, glaring at man -thing.

Voldemort stood, making his way over to him. This bastard is trying make him fear him. How pathetic.

"That we are, so tell me your answer," demanded the Dark Lord.

"I decline," was all he had to say before the heads of death eaters turned to him in shock. He could see the fear in many of the eyes of the humans surrounding him, except a few.

Voldemort's face twisted in his fury. Romania knew exactly what is coming.

"My Lord, Romania is in this house," shouted a death eater running into the room. Instantly Romania knew he is screwed.

Voldemort turned to him in shock, before his sneer turned into a smirk. For the first time in a long time, he felt fear. He needs to get out of this place fast. He vanished from his spot, moving through the room, into the hallways.

He so close to getting out of this property!

"HABEO IN POPULUS ROMANIA," shouted Voldemort from in side the throne room.

Romania felt nothing but pain before hitting the cold ground. Screams ripped through his throat as he lay in absolute agony.

This can't be happening. He was almost to safety.  
The pain clouded everything so much that he could not see Voldemort ans his men surrounding him.

"Where shall we place him, my lord," asked Lucius Malfoy, looking down at the nation in sadness. It looks like Voldemort is going to win in his goal. All the hope he had shattered.

"Place him with England. The ritual will be ready in two months," said Voldemort smirking down at the screaming nation.

Placing several spells on the nation so he could not leave, he lifted the spell making the nation feel pain. The nation lay panting in pain, looking at him with tear filled red eyes.

Picking up the nation, he vanished.

* * *

England woke with a start as the king sized bed he was sleeping on, split, making two double beds. The blue colors on the sheets changed from the UK flag, to the flag of Romania.

Fear came through him. Now that Voldemort has two countries, it will only be a matter of time until he is under the complete control of that bastard.

CRACK!

Voldemort appeared at the end of the bed with Romania limp in his arms. It is clear to him that the nation has been hurt.

The bastard dropped Romania on the other bed like he is sack of Potatoes.

Crack!

Voldemort is gone, to make plans no doubt.

Rushing over to the other nation, he noticed how dry the vampires mouth is.

"Romania wake up," he hollered at the nation, before the nation opened his blood red eyes.

"I am so hungry," said Romania, turning his head to the side. The nation is a vampire so he feeds off blood. Lifting the smaller nation, cradling him close to his chest, and Romania's head tucked under his chin.

"Romania, go ahead and eat," demanded England. Romania lifted his head to look him in the eyes. Glaring down at the smaller nation, Romania buried his face into England's neck.

Carefully, Romania bit into the larger nation. He moaned as the blood rushed into his mouth.

England relaxed as the blood was sucked from his neck. Romania needs this, so he will have to sleep for a while.

Romania stopped, and lowered the shaking England's head onto his pillow.

Romania yawned, laying next to the larger nation.

"Go to sleep," ordered England, before the larger nation feel asleep.

with a small chuckle, Romania slowly drifted into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

"Hello Tom," Voldemort heard, before his wand was out a second later. Turning to his right, he saw someone from his child. The very person that he has been trying to please for year.

This person is Shego, his cousin.

"Shego," he said, before the green skinned women smirked. His death eaters stared at him in shock.

"My Lord, who is this mudblood," demanded Bellatrix, before she was tossed onto the ground, with a glowing green hand against her throat.

"You best your tone bitch," snarled Shego, hand glowing brighter.

"Cousin, let my servant go," demanded Voldemort, watching as Shego let his insane follower go.

"Little cousin, your servants better watch what they say, before their lives forfeit," said Shego, before Voldemort chuckled.

"You seem to be doing well," said Voldemort, smirking at his cousin.

"I had to take a stupid muggle job to get away from a certain stupid British Wizard. I just put my pathetic boss in jail, before running into two nations. They were worried and panicked. Nice job," smirked Shego, before Voldemort gave her a smile.

"Your siblings," asked Voldemort, before Shego gave a shudder.

"Those idiots are still trying to be team go. I am staying as far away from them as possible. So can I know what your so called plan is little cousin," smirked shego, getting shutters from deatheaters

* * *

**It is short, but I will update soon. **

**Youikina  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Somehow this got deleted off my last las****t chapter.**

**Sorry about that!**

**Youikina**

* * *

Vampires around the world are enraged! How dare that mortal bastard take the first vampire. They were so enraged that they called the council of all dark creatures.

Everything from the Vampire generals, werewolves, to mermaids. The seats on the council are packed as shouting can be heard around the room.

"Where is the first Vampire," asked the mermaid queen, in her human form as she looked around the room. The room quieted down fast as Vlad, one of the two vampire generals stood.

"The first vampire has been taken captive by Voldemort," said Vlad, before gasps of shock rang through the room.

"Where is he being held," demanded William, the leader of the werewolves.

"We don't know. The place he is being held is made to hold the nations so they can not be found. England is with him. It turns out that England was captured almost two whole months ago. We only have two months to save them, before control of the countries will be under the control of Voldemort," said Vlad before sentences in other languages could be heard.

"What do you mean by that," asked Zack, the head of the dark Griffin clan

"Voldemort found Merlin's book of rituals. In this book is a ritual that will give the control of two nations to the human preforming the ritual. The ritual can used countless times, and it was one of the reasons that Merlin was killed off many years ago. We need to get that book to destroy it. Switzerland is currently hold England's copy behind the barrier. If we don't act soon, that man will control the entire world," said Vlad, looking around the room.

"What is the plan," asked William, clawing at the wood of the chair beside him.

Vlad smirked before pulling out a large black journal.

* * *

Light glared at the three pictures in front of him. The first is the boy that saw him on the train. The second is that blond headed man named Ludwig. Finally is the man named Kiku Honda. He wrote their name in the death note last week and they are still alive.

"Light, you can not kill those men," said Ryuuk before the shinigami chowed down on an apple.

"What is that suppose to mean," demanded Light.

"They are the countries," saying Ryuuk, before moving out of the room. Light glared at the spot before turning on the TV. A special is starting in two seconds.

_**There is a secret that has been kept by every government to ever exist**.** A secret that every nation has but will not speak about.**_

Pictures of several different men came into view. The first is a man in a Greek battle outfit. Next to him is two boys who each a large swirl on their heads. This picture is in stone.

The second picture is that of the boys in modern military outfits. It is dated during the second world war.

The third is that of a British man and a small boy in white. This picture is in black and white, dated back to the 1800's.

The fourth is of the British man, and the grown up small boy, dated at 2000.

How is this possible. They haven't changed in years.

There were at least seven more photos before coming to a large group picture. Under the picture says, World Nations Conference.

_**These are the persona's of the very countries that have and do exist today. **_

_The boy from the subway stepped out into the view of the camera, smiling happily. _

_"Hello everyone! My name is Italy, but I am just northern Italy. You see have a problem on our hands. A very bad has been kidnapping the Personas and torturing them. The reason why England hasn't been too good lately is because the persona of England has been held captive for a two months," said Italy before a blond man stepped into the view of the camera._

_"I am Germany. What Italy says is true. The reasons why the countries have not felt so free lately is because we are scared. This man wants to become ruler of the world, so he is trying to break the Personas. As of Last night, Romania was captured by Tom Riddle jr, son of the descended Tom riddle of a small town in England," said Germany. Italy is behind him, with his wand out, making birds fly behind the man.  
_

_"There is another secret that is not know. There is a magical community in every country in the world. The country of England has the most produced wizards to ever exist. This group, lead by Tom riddle or Voldemort, is called Deatheaters. Their goal is kill off every non magical person in existence. If you see a man in black cloaks and a silver mask, run. They have killed many people before. The terrorist attacks from twenty five years ago in the UK were from this group," said Germany before a smaller man came into view,  
_

_"Hello, I am Japan. I have met some of these Deatheaters personally. So we call upon the help of Kira to deal with these people. Though we do not like your methods, it is best way to deal with these men. It is against the rules to mess in the affairs of mortals, so I can not get in the way of Kira or L, but I will not help either of them. I will post the name and picture of the Deatheaters on this site," said Japan, before a tired looking man stepped forward. _

_"Hello, My name is Greece. This is playing all across the world, so everyone knows the secret that has been hidden for many years. We are planning an offensive against these men. We will inform you of more later. _

_**This is the site!**  
_

Light stared in shock at the information he got. So these nations are not allowed to die unless you kill everyone in their country.

He would leave these men alone for now, but it is time to check out that site.

The first man on the list was Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

**If you like please review! If you have any questions, please PM me. **

**From Youikina  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone,**

**I know I have not updated in a while. Between my new job, and helping my cousins pack and move, it took a while to write this chapter. The next chapter will be longer.  
**

**From Youikina  
**

**P.S. My cousin just gave birth to a 8 pound boy last night! I am going to see him when I get off work tomorrow.  
**

**P.P.S. This chapter is for Myrna Maeve!  
**

* * *

A young lady walked through a meadow littered with bodies. These bodies are all dressed in black cloaks with silver masks on their faces. The lady glared around the meadow, her red eyes turning to a blueish-gray. Her brown that has several red streaks through it seems to contrast with her pale skin. She looks to be about sixteen years old, but holds an aura of someone much older. She is clothed in black pants and a bright red sleeveless t-shirt.

Snap!

She turned faster than a human could, and two blades appeared in her hands. The figure behind her is none other Vlad, Romania's first general. The lady relaxed and lowered her blades to her side.

Vlad fell onto his knee, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Report," she snapped, clearly angry.

"Lady Myrna, we have gotten in contact with Russia. It is only a matter of time before it time to attack. It seems that taking as many deatheaters on the side is helping our cause. Another figure has been taking out deatheaters. It appears he cuts their faces so they will be smiling," said Vlad, keeping his head pointing to ground. When Lord Romania's mate is one of these moods, it means a massacre. Romania is the only one in the world that can calm her down. The worse news is that Romania's capture set off her recent mood.

Lady Myrna Maeve is not only Romania's mate, but his second in command. There is nothing that she could not do. All she could do is listen to her link to know that he is alive. However, she can feel his panic and his appreciation towards England for becoming his main source of food.

"How is the Lord doing," asked Vlad, keeping his voice even. Lady Myrna gave him a sad smile before turning her head to the sky.

"He is exhausted from all the torture he went through last night. Those crucios can hurt all creatures, even vampires," said Myrna as she released the blades in her hand. The blades vanished into thin here.

"What is the plan," asked Vlad.

The only response was his lady flashing her fang, smirking at him.

* * *

America glared at the man in front of him. This man is the enemy of the teen titans. His name is Slade. He is currently trying to get the evil mastermind to join forces with some of their darker friends to kill off the deatheaters.

It might be cruel but the price for letting scum like that live to to high of a price to pay.

"So Mr. Jones, the offer you proposed seems to be reasonable. What is the cat," said the metal covered man as he made his way towards him.

"There is no catch. These people are harming my family, and I need some help getting them out of the way. Though it is not my way to do things, this is the best course of action to take," said Alfred, looking at the floor in anger. Who knew that one day he, America, would have to ask a Villain for help.

"It is a deal," said Slade before disappearing into the darkness.

"How come I am the only one who does not know how to do that," Alfred whined to himself.

"Lord Jones," he heard before turning to see Vlad appear behind him.

"How did you get here so fast," Alfred said in shock. Vlad wasn't due to be here for a seven more hours.

"I used the shadows to travel," said a girl stepping out behind the man. This girl is Queen of the vampires, and cruel to the boot. The only one she is loveable to is Romania, the very man that saved her so many years ago. The reason why he knows this is because he was there when a figure clad in black saved this girl, who used to be one of his citizens. He gave her up to Romania with no fight over five hundred years ago.

"Welcome back to America Lady Maeve. It is a pleasure to see you again," he said, giving her a sight bow. She gave him a smirk, and gave a curtsy back. He smiled thinking about the old times, where he used to have manners.

"Lord Jones, the pleasure is all mine. Everyone is ready for the attack," said Maeve, and she turned to the sky.

"Tonight, we attack," said America giving into a dark smirk.

Being bloodthirsty is what he is good at.

* * *

Seven hours later at Riddle's father's mansion, it is surrounded by villains from all cross the world. These include the Joker, Poison Ivy, two-face, Catwomen, Mr. freeze, Bane, and Scarecrow from Gotham. Slade is the only villain not from Gotham in the ranks. Behind all the villains is swarms of different military from all over the world.

"The wards are up, lets go," hollered a wizards.

"Let's get to work boys," laughed Two-Face, before rushing towards the house. He was followed by the entire group.

Laughter came from all around the mansion.

Green light started to shoot from the windows of the mansion. None of the villains were hit by the spells. A military man fell onto the ground dead.

It was not long before screams rose from the mansion, as well as insane laughter.

* * *

All across England known Deatheater mansion were raided by different militaries with heroes and villains.

Maeve and America rushed through the Malfoy house. The tip they got from the Joker told them that the countries where being held in a security room at the Malfoy's place.

The Military took down all the deatheaters in their way.

"Maeve, can you feel him," asked Alfred, looking at the Vampire queen.

"I haven't been able to sense him since his capture. I can't feel him," she snapped, eyes turning blood red.

Insane laughter came from their right. Turning, they saw Bellatrix Lestrange laughing at them.

"Looking for the countries," she laughed, before smirking at them.

"Where are they," growled Maeve, eyes fully red, and her swords in hand.

"How dare you speak to me you filthy creature, or the pathetic muggle beside you. You are not worthy of the presence of my lord or his countries," snarled the insane women.

Bellatrix rose her wand to cast a spell, when a loud band came through the room. The witch held her hand close to her chest, glaring at someone behind them.

Alfred turned to see Canada holding a pistol in hand, with a very annoyed Russian behind him.

"Hello brother," said Canada, before walking toward Bellatrix, before looking at the ground at her now shattered wand. Turning back, he glared at the women.

"Tell me where England and Romania are," he asked, his normally warm and shy face is as cold as steel.

"I will not tell you a thing, filthy muggle," screamed the women.

Another bang came from the gun, as Canada shot her leg. Bellatrix let out a scream in pain as she fell onto the ground.

"They are gone," she screamed, backing away as much as she could the the broken hand and Patella.

"Gone where," commanded Canada, before the women glared back at him with fire in her eyes. Canada hates to hurt people, and he would rather stay silent most of the time, but England needs him.

Bringing his emotions under check, he put his foot on her broken knee, and applied pressure. Bellatrix screamed even louder then the first time she was shot.

"I don't know. My Lord did not tell anyone but himself," screamed Bellatrix, before Canada removed his foot from her knee.

"Then I shall offer you peace, you shall die by the hands of a muggle, the very people you despise the most," said Canada, before a Russian solider came up beside him.

Canada said something to the shoulder, before pointing at her. Bellatrix tried to get out of the hallway fast, but the solider pulled the trigger the moment she reached the door.

America did the only thing he could, he punched the wall. The rescue mission was a failure.

* * *

**I thought it would be a fitting end to Bellatrix.**

**I am sorry the chapter wasn't that long.  
**

**From Youikina.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

England grunted as he hit the ground hard. Hissing in pain, he clutched his shoulder. Voldemort is one sick bastard. Slowly sitting up, he looked around the new room. It is a traditional ritual room. In the center is a circle that has a mixture of symbols from all across the world.

"What is this," he heard, before looking over to see Romania looking around the room as well.

"This is the ritual room. He is going to preform the ritual," said England, looking at the ground in anger. This day is the day that he has been fearing since he found out that Voldemort knew about the ritual.

Romania stared at him with scared red eyes. England knew exactly why he is scared. If Voldemort got control of Romania, he could force him to break his bond with his mate. This way Romania would be much easier to control. It would send Romania into a deep depression, enough where he would have to be forced to do everything, even eat.

The book is the reason he is in this place right now.

Wait...the book! They had information about how the Great Romania Empire was held captive by an evil ruler that used this very ritual to control him. It had information on several other times that countries were forced under the control of Wizards.

He needs to think.

Nothing is coming up. It seems the information is there, but he just can't seem to be able to get it to come out.

A dark chuckle broke him out of his thoughts.

Voldemort stood in front of him, smirking at him. The Dark Lord made his way around the room.

"Today is the day that you too will fall under my control," smirked Voldemort, glancing down at him. Rage filled him. This is the bastard that has had him tortured, locked in a dark room, and mentally tormented him for many years.

The dark Lord moved through the room, standing right next to England.

"Fuck you, you bloody wanker," he screamed, kicking the dark figure in the legs. Voldemort gave a grunt as he fell back onto the ground.

Voldemort stood, his red eyes ablaze with fury.  
England gave a small smirk, knowing that Voldemort can't harm him. Any kind of torture will make the ritual go to waste.

Voldemort stepped out of the circle.

"_Sit__ magicae ligaveris gentes ad voluntatem. Meus magicae esse vinculum quod tenet ligatus. Ea ad voluntatem,"_ started Voldemort. The circle began to glow a bright orange.

England remembered! In the book is the story of how Romania stopped his friend Germania from being under the control of the wizard by shoving him out of the circle, and allowing the bond to form between himself and the wizard in front of him.

Looking over at the horrified Romania, he knew exactly what he is going to do. He is going to give up.

Seeing that the ritual is going to end, he rushed three feet over to Romanian, and whispered," trust me."

Then he shoved the vampire out of the circle. Turning to Voldemort, who is watching him with wide eyes.

"Ego deditionem ad vinculum magicae," he said, before the circle turned electric blue.

Then England felt it, Voldemort's magic wrapping around him, tieing him to his will. With his last bit of his own will, he began to cry for the first time since America left.

* * *

_Sit magicae ligaveris gentes ad voluntatem. Meus magicae esse vinculum quod tenet ligatus. Ea ad voluntatem. = Let the magic bind these nations to my will. Let my magic be the tie that keeps them bound. Bind them to my will. _

_Ego deditionem ad vinculum magicae =I surrender to the bond of your magic  
_

_**That is all for now. The next chapter will be up soon. I am sorry this chapter is so short. **  
_

_**from  
**_

_**Youikina  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**OK,Finally got over my writers block. Now, before yo go and complain about grammar. I have been working a lot of hours lately, so I have not done an extreame amount of spell checking. **

**Any reviews about grammar will be ingored. **

**From Youikina**

**P.S. Next story to be updated on is the Potter Family, as well as Playing a Yakuza Bride. They should be out by wensday at latest.**

**000000000000**

Lucius Malfoy may be a cold man to most people, but on the inside, he is a caring father to his son. It is the only thing he really wants to be. Ever since his father forced him to become a deatheater, he has been acting like the perfect second in command for years. His bitch of a wife, wishes to please his master in every single way.

When Voldemort forced him to find the book on the nations, he was petrified. When he found the book, in an place that he can not reveal, he read through it. Horror was all he could feel when he knew exactly what was going to happen.

He ripped out three pages of the book, the dark lord would do horrible things if he knew what was on those three pages. Quickly burning them, he took the book to his master.

Voldemort did not blame him for the missing pages, but he did receive a gracious comment from his...Lord. He hates that word. He hates Voldemort. However, until the time is right, he needed to play the part.

So, here he was, sitting in a room with a blond in a green military uniform, who is glaring at him, while holding his wand.

"Why did you want to speak with me," demanded the smaller blond man. Lucius held out his hand to the younger man.

"Before I say anything, I want to make an unbreakable oath that I am not here to harm you or your sister, and all secrets about you shall remain safe," said Lucius, not bothering to lie. This is the time he needed to be truthful.

"Make your oath," demanded the blond man.

"We need someone with magic to simply hold their hand or hand over our hands, which need to be holding each other," said Lucius, before the smaller blond nodded.

"Big brother, I can do it," came from the doorway. Lucius turned his head to see the smallest and one of the cutest girls he has ever seen.

"Lily, no," started the smaller blond, before she came fully into the room.

"Vash, please let me help," she said, before looking her look a like brother in the eyes. The shorter blond noded, before grasping his hand in a tight grip. Lily, put her hand over their hands.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, hereby swear on my life, that I will not harm vash or lily, nor reveal any secrets pretaining them to anyone, so mote shall it be," he said.

The bond worked, and Vash quickly stared him down.

"Why are you here," demanded Vash, glaring at him. Lucius slipped his hand into his robe, before pulling out three pages. The pages are worn and torn, but he handed them over to Switzerland. As soon as Switzerland looked at the pages, before looking up at him in shock.

"I ripped them out of the book the dark lord has before I was forced to give it to him. I knew the only place to keep those pages safe was within the barrier you have around your country. The persona I put up in my home country is just an act. I hate Voldemort with my very being," said Lucius looking into the eyes of the nation in front of him.

"What is it you want in return," demanded Switzerland.

"I want your permission to move my son here when the war end. My son, I love him very much. Like me, he has hidden his resentment for the Dark Lord well. Now that he is a deatheater, because of my darling wife, England will not suit him well. If I survive the battles to come, then I wish to bring him here to live a life in peace. If I do not survive, make sure he lives happily," said Lucius, giving the nation a smile, that shocked the smaller blond.

"I can do that, Lucius. You will always be welcome in Switzerland," said Vash, before Lucius nodded at him.

"I need to go, I have been gone far too long," said Lucius. Vash handed the man his wand, and a second later, the taller blond was gone.

"Big brother, what did that man do to make you welcome him here," asked Lily, giving him a curious look. Vash looked at the first paper in his hand, and he saw the names of EVERY Country, their human names, and the where they are that exact moment.

Seeing Lily's name, gave him shivers. Without Lucius, they would have been in some deep trouble. On the second paper, is a way to unbind the ritual Voldemort used. On the third page, is how to get past the barrier of neutrality.

"We owe him for keeping us safe. I need to speak to the other nations," he said, before Lily smiled at him.

Before he could do anything, the buzzing of the journal from the desk in the corner caught his attention. Immediately, he rushed over to the journal. Opening it up, he immediately balled his hands into fist.

**England gave into Voldemort to keep me from being bound. I have never felt so sick. He was sitting on the ground with glassy eyes, besides Voldemort on his throne. That fucker was treating him like a puppy, petting his head. Voldemort laughed off England's decision, saying my time would come. Although, it is not my way to ask for help, please help me. I'm scared. Romania~. **

Switzerland glared at the paper in front of him. The words were written as if by a young child. Romania must have undergone some crucios for an extended amount of time. What angered him the most, is that the words were written out in blood with his fingers.

He felt sick.

No, he needed to stay calm. He needed to stay neutral. If he chooses a side, the barrier will fall. Then Lily would be in danger. He needed to stay calm for lily. Need to stay calm, he repeated to himself.

"Big brother," he heard, before he snapped the book shut. There is no way he could let Lily see this. She would start to cry. That is one thing he really did not want to see.

"What is wrong," asked Lily as he turns to her.

"You do not want to know lily," he said, before she nodded.

"I understand big brother. Please be careful. I worry a lot about you, and the other countries," said Lily before walking out of the room, to make tea most likely.

Slipping the book into his jean, he followed Lily. Being around her will make him stay calm. Him being angry is the last thing anyone needs. If he gets angry enough, the barrier will fall and Lily, the book, the pages, and himself will all be in grave danger.

0000000000

America never cried so hard in his life. The moment that message hit him, he was in teen tower, talking with Raven. The buzzing made him read the journal, and he started to cry. For the first time in a long time, he cried. He cried so hard, he started to get sick. The titans, especially robin brought him to the bathroom and took care of him.

He did not know how long he was in the bathroom, but it felt like forever.

"What should we do," he asked himself.

"Make it look like he is winning," he heard behind him. Raven stared down at him, before he felt his brain actually start to work. Quickly cleaning up, he started to write in the journal. If there is one person he needs to talk to, it is Canada.

0000000000

Russia glared at the the prison guard in front of him. The guard quickly took off in fright.

"No," he said, before Canada glared at him.

"Please let me do this," he said, before the larger nation rubbed his forehead.

"Matvey," started Russia, trying to get his words in.

"Do not Matty me, Ivan. He has my mama. Alfred's plan is amazing, but you need to be strong for it to work. Please Ivan. What if it was Ukraine who had been captured," said Mathew.

"I do not like this plan. If I came up with one that would be better, would you accept it," said Russia, before rubbing his eyes. Matty could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you Ivan," he said before hugging the man.

Strong arms wrapped him close before two more sets of arms wrapped around them.

He felt loved and scared at the same time, but the love beat the fear out of him.

0000000000

Matty snuck into the huge mansion with ease. Toris is right behind him. They knew what they were doing. They were careful not to get caught by any deatheaters. This is the time they needed to start being less carefull. They need to get captured. It is a stupid plan but a smart one at the same time.

"You there," he heard, before two lights hit him. He heard and felt the loud thud, when he hit the ground.

"Matty," he heard, before that voice fell silent.

Suddenly, he was floating.

He had no idea how much time has passed before he was very rudely dropped onto the hard floor again. The spell keeping him still disappeared. Not a second later, he was on his knees. A wand at his throat, and a hand holding his hair in a tight grip. It did not really hurt, but he acted like it hurt more then it did. Looking in front of him is a snake like thing, sitting on the throne. Next to that thing, on a red plush pillow sat his Mama. His Mama is leaned against the leg of the monster in front of him. His eyes glassy, and non focused.  
What did this thing do to his Mama?

"What did you do to my MAMA," he screamed at the snake thing, and broke the hand in his hair by squeezing it hard. The man holding him jumped back in pain. He rushed to the limp form of England, and pulled his Mama into a hug.

"Mama, wake up. Mama. Mama," he cried, not bothering to hide his tears. He wanted his Mama to hug him. He wanted his Mama to pat his hair, to tell him it was alright. His Mama was just limp. Anger filled him, before he glared up at the smirking snake monster in front of him.

"How dare you," he snarled, before releasing his Mama, jumping up, and punching Voldermort in the face. Voldemort's head snapped to the side, before he was thrown onto the ground. A crucio was sent at him, but it hurt like hell. All he could feel is pain. He could not see, or hear. There is only pain.

"How dare you attack me," snarled Voldemort in anger, as Matty screamed in pain. The blond haired nation started to wither in pain.

"Stop please," cried Toris, from his position of being forced on the ground.

"Why should I," demanded Voldemort.

"Please stop hurting Mr. Canada. I'll do anything," said Toris, bowing his head in defeat. Tears pouring down his face. This is not of the plan, but he could not stand to see Matty lying there in pain. Immediately, the crucio on Matty stopped, and Toris was let up. Rushing to the side of Matty, he pulled the bigger nation close.

"Isn't that interesting. Unless Canada submits too, Romania will be brought forth and tortured right in front of you. I can guarantee I can get my beloved servant to help," said Voldemort patting England's head.

"I...Sub," started Canada, but he would not get the words out. His voice hoarse from screaming. The tears streaks made his pale face red.

"Good enough, Lucius. Bring me a white pillow, and a green one," said Voldemort, before a tall blond man rushed out of the room. Seconds later, he came back with the pillows. The white one was set on the left of Voldemort's throne, and the green one besides that. Toris picked up the limp Canada, and sat him on the white pillow. Instinctively knowing what Voldemort wanted, he leaned Canada against the leg of the Dark Lord, who smirked at him.

Toris held his eyes down in shame, before leaning slightly against Canada. He felt really scared. However, if all goes well, then it wont be long before Ivan is here.

The meeting went on forever, but Toris was focusing on Voldemort and Canada the whole time. He made sure Canada didn't lean too much on Voldemort's leg.

Soon, the meeting was finished.

The next thing he knew, is that he is in a room. There was two small single beds. Each bed had the flag for their nation on it. Quickly and carefully, he set Matty on his bed, he put him to sleep. As soon as Matty was comfortable, he rushed over to Romania, who is just sleeping on the bed.

"Romania, look at me," he asked the nation. The red eyes stared at him, but they were clouded in pain. It seems Voldemort has been feeding him at least.

"It...h...hur..ts," said Romania. Toris quickly checked the vampire over. Romania is in some serious pain. Some broken bones, and muscle problems due to all the crucios he went under.

"Romania, I need you to go into a healing sleep. You will be able to speak to your mate that way if you do," said Toris, before the eyelids of Romania closed, and he stopped breathing.

It did not take Toris long to find the journal and tell everyone what happened.

It was a good thing the deatheaters did not know what he is doing before they got captured. They needed to act fast. They only have a month before the next ritual can be done.

0000000000

France paced back in forth in the middle of the loft in the flamels house.

"France calm down," he heard. Turning to see Penny there, and staring at him with worry. He felt all of his troubles reach a boiling point, and all he could do is cry. He cried in misery, and despair. He cried in worry, and hope. He cried for the love of his life, who is now a doll for a mad man.

He cried, and cried. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

)00000

Ivan smashed another inmate into the ground. He is so pissed. So angry. Then the stupid prisoners decided to start a riot. This prison is no longer safe. So he decided to do the best thing to revile his anger. He started to beat the prisoners down. He would not kill them. America would be able to feel the prisoners die, and that would not help the current situation.

Ravis sat on the bed in their cell, crying his eyes in worry. He wanted to go back to happier day.

0000000000

Hungary moved through the hallways of the building. Why is this one man so hard to find?

Anger, and frustration about not being able to do anything is seriously starting to piss her off.

"Why are you following me," she heard from behind her. She turned to see an man in his thirties holding his gun, which is pointed at her.

"I need to speak to Stark. I hear your the best way to get to him while being decriet," she said.

"Why should I trust anything your saying," said the man, not evening bothering to glare at her.

"There is a world war about to break out, and you dare question me, the persona of Hungary, why you should trust me," she snarled at him. She knew that Shield knew of the personas. They would help keep them safe most of the time.

"Prove it," said the man. That is it! She pulled out her frying pan.

"Ok, I believe you," said the man. He mentioned for her to follow him. She followed him, and one thing lead to another, and she was in stark mansion.

"Why is there a women with you coulson," said Stark, giving him a wide grin.

"This is not the time to be a smart-ass. I am in dire need of your help, as is every single country in the world," said Hungary, before the man looked at her with a weird expression.

"Have I met you before," he asked.

"Yes, we met one when you were but a child. You and your father were visiting my place, Hungary. You ran off to explore and I played with you for hours," said Hungary, not bothering to lie.

"How do you look the same," asked Tony, completely intrigued.

So she explained everything to him. The genius was taking in what she said easily.

"So what do you need me to do," asked Tony, confused.

"You are a genius, that is true. I need you to find a way to stop magic from working for at least ten minutes," said Hungary.

Tony went into thinking mode, as pepper calls it.

00000000000000

**What did you think?**

**The battle will be coming in a few chapters.**

**From youikina**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, a few notes before I start. I know this is short but bear with me. **

**Teen titans is from the 2003-2006 show. This means Jump city is on the West Coast of the Usa. **

**To stop myself from ranting, I will continue on with the sotry**

**from **

**Youikina**

* * *

**Oh yeah, I updated yesterday, so read the last chapter too before continueing on!**

Raven stared at the book in front of her. She could not help but feel worried. The tension from the persona is being felt by everyone in the nation. Turning to America, she smirked. For this part of the plan, America is going to be looking exactly like Canada. Using some very easy spells, it would be easy for this plan to go without a hitch.

000000000000

Alfred quickly moved through Voldemort's fortress. Using Fury's info, which Hungary provided, he was easily able to infiltrate the house. Well, this place is more like a mansion, but oh well. Moving very easily through the darkness of the extremely shadowed halls, he came into a room.

The walls are made of bookshelves, and are completely full of books. Books of all kinds and sizes. It felt like his library at home, but this one here had dark energy surrounding it.

A study, that is Voldemort's. With ease, he moved to the desk, and began to go over everything in it. This man really did not know how to organize his work. Wait, isn't that interesting? Taking out his new phone, thank you Tony Stark, he took pictures of the important documents, and sent them to Prussia.

Prussia may be an annoying former country, but he is smart when it came to certain type of documents. When not being full of himself, Prussia is smart and can be one of the spies in the world, if he put his mind to it.

Hearing footsteps, he quickly made his way out of the room, but he grasped a small little simple white stone. He felt as if he is being pulled through a tube. Blinking, he noticed he is in a room with two beds. To the side is the desk, which is empty, except a simple black journal and a quill.

In front of him is Toris, Matty, and Romania.

He did the only thing he could think of. He hugged his brother, but he minded his strength. He now knew how strong those hugs are.

"Alfred, how," started Matty, before he let him go.

" I am getting England out of here. Now listen, I don't care what you say. This Voldemort will be more interested if he has America, not his twin and two smaller countries. Now we need to get to England, now" he said before going over to Romania. Picking the smaller male up, he maneuvered him onto his back. Grasping Toris, and Matty's hand, they vanished from the room.

They appeared in the study. In the room is just a snake thing, and England sitting behind him. In appearance, this guy shames all villans by his look. How ugly can you get?

Voldemort looked at him in shock, before standing up, with his wand pointed at him. Canada took Romania from Alfred's back before jumping at him. Voldemort seemed shocked when he cast a curse, and no spell came out of the wand.

Smirking, America punched Voldemort hard enough to send him into a wall.

Grasping England, he shoved him into Toris hands. Toris held England, who is as limp as a rag doll.

Ignoring Voldemort for a split second, America moved Romania to where he was in Toris arms as well.

"Toris listen to me. I have a portkey that will get you out of here, but it will only carry three, Take England to where the Portkey goes. A man will meet you, he will take England to safety," he said, before shoving the portkey in his hands, a simple pale silver ring. Alfred pulled out a romote control, and pushed a button.

"Activate," hollered Alfred, before Toris, Romania, and England were gone.

Matty, and Alfred dogged spells coming at them left and right. America tapped his chest before his very appearance began to change. His hair grew a little more. His curl matched his brother's. Finaly, he is in the exact same cloths.

Matty got a smirk that matched his.

"My dear Voldemort, "they said matching their body movement. It is the fault of Hikaru and Kaoru, who they learned it from, when they met one.

"Can you tell us, which one is Canada, and which is America," they said, with devious smirks on their face.

Voldemort looks pissed.

0000000000

Toris fell forward, only to be caught by a strong grip. Looking up, he saw a long haired blond man staring down at him. This man is buff, and what the hell is he wearing.

Romania was grabbed out of his arms, by his mate, who is worrying over him like crazy. The blond man picked up England, before walking away.

Before he could even get moving, England and the man were gone as bright light carried them into the sky.

000000000000

**Tell me what you think. Have a nice day, **

**Don't complain about my grammar**

**from **

**Youikina**


End file.
